Only Time
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: PostHogwarts: Harry ist Heiler geworden. Schicksal oder glückliche Fügung? Draco ist verletzt. Wird Harry den Kampf gegen Dracos Sturkopf gewinnen? Slash! Beendet!
1. Prolog

oOo **Only time** oOo

o

oOo

o

**A/N:** Tja, was soll ich sagen? Wow und juhu, eine neue Harry/Draco-Slash-Story meiner Wenigkeit. Na ja, eine Zeit lang wurde ich der Sache einfach nicht müde. ;) Momentan komme ich ja zu gar nichts. :seufz:

Ich muss mich an dieser Stelle auch entschuldigen. Dass ich nun _LeakyCauldron anno MCMXXCV_ heiße, ist nicht wirklich auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich habe lediglich mein Setting geändert und danach hatte ich keine Zahl mehr. :heul: Es wird mir hoffentlich irgendwann was Besseres einfallen. :smile: Bis dahin sucht mich am besten gar nicht. Ich tauche ohnehin überall auf. ;o) Grüßlis... LeakyC

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:** meiner Beta Maia – wir hatten ja doch ein bisschen „Stress" miteinander. :knull:

**Bitte:** Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

oOo

**_Enya - Only time_**

_Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
- only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
- only time _

Who can say  
why your heart sights  
as your love flies  
- only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
- only time

o

oOo

o

**Prolog**

„Aber wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst... Draco, du musst doch nicht fliegen. Ich rede mit Snape, der wird schon -" Aufgeregt rannte Blaise hinter Draco her.

„Nein!", unterbrach Draco seinen besten Freund heftig. „Verflucht noch mal, nein!" Er ging in schnellen Schritten zum Schrank und zerrte seinen dunkelgrünen Quidditchumhang hervor. „Von diesem Spiel hängt die ganze Saison ab. Glaubst du denn im Ernst, ich sehe zu, wie Potter sich ins Fäustchen lacht?"

Blaise ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Aber Potter sitzt heute nur auf der Tribüne. Und außerdem -"

„Blaise, nein!" Damit wollte Draco die Diskussion beenden.

„Draco, nächstes Jahr - Und wer weiß, vielleicht kann Snape -"

Im nächsten Moment flog die Tür zum Badezimmer zu.

„Draco?" Blaise stand auf und ging seufzend zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Draco stand am Waschbecken, hatte die Ellenbogen darauf abgestützt und massierte sich die Schläfen. Sein Kopf brummte. Schon seit dem vorigen Abend. Dabei war er extra früh ins Bett gegangen, um an diesem Tag fit zu sein. War es da fair, dass ihn dieser penetrante Schmerz noch immer quälte?

„Mist, verdammter.", fluchte er und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen, um seinen Kreislauf zu stabilisieren. Nach dem Aufstehen wäre er am liebsten gleich zurück ins Bett gegangen, denn das erste, was er gespürt hatte, war dieser Schwindel gewesen.

Er wurde nie krank. Warum dann jetzt? Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag? Und was sollte er dagegen unternehmen? Zu Snape würde er nicht gehen. Der Hauslehrer würde womöglich das Spiel absagen lassen. Nur um welchen Preis? Selbst wenn es wiederholt werden sollte, war Draco fürs Erste das Gespött der Schule. Und wie würden erst Potter und seine Freunde sich kaputt lachen!

Zu Pomfrey konnte er auch nicht. Die würde ihn mit Schokolade ins Bett stecken und ihm striktes Spielverbot erteilen. Was dabei alles passieren könnte! Bei Merlin, nein! Er konnte die Stimme der Krankenschwester schon beinahe hören.

Oh nein, das würde er sich nicht antun. Er würde frühstücken gehen und dann auf den Besen steigen. Die frische Luft und die Atmosphäre würden ihm gut tun.

oOo

Pünktlich um acht Minuten vor elf startete Draco seine Kapitänsansprache. Sie fiel wie gewohnt kurz aus. Draco redete nicht gern. Zumindest nicht in diesem Rahmen.

„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Wir haben das im Training oft genug geübt. Rod, Stu, ihr passt mir auf die Klatscher auf. Ich stampf' euch persönlich in den Boden, wenn auch nur einer von uns einen abbekommt. Meinetwegen haut die Ravenclaws grün und blau. Michael, Alex, Jes, ich will Tore sehn. Wir brauchen ein gutes Torverhältnis, falls Gryffindor nächste Woche gewinnen sollte."

„Wovon wir mal ausgehen.", bemerkte Stuart, einer der Treiber des Slytherinteams und gleichzeitig Fünftklässler.

Draco schenkte ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick. Das war an diesem Tag nicht relevant. Einzig und allein ein Sieg musste her. Er schenkte seiner Hüterin noch einen aufmunterndes Lächeln und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg hinaus. Es war zehn Uhr siebenundfünfzig.

Als sie sich hinter einem Tor aufstellten und ihre Besen bestiegen, hörten sie schon das Getöse um sie herum. Ganz Hogwarts saß dort draußen auf den Tribünen und fieberte dem vorletzten Spiel der Saison entgegen.

„Es ist ein herrlicher Frühlingsmorgen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, und ich begrüße euch recht herzlich zur Partie Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw!"

Donnernder Applaus erschallte nach den Worten des Kommentators und Stadionsprechers Seamus Finnigan.

„Auf los geht's los.", murmelte Draco zu sich und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich bereits das Tor und Sonnenlicht umflutete sie.

„Begrüßt hiermit das Team der Slytherins!", rief Seamus und kam kaum gegen die Schreie der Fans an. „Als Kapitän und Sucher: Draco Malfoy, als Hüterin: Annabelle Cline,..."

Draco flog hoch hinaus und drehte ein Runde, um das ganze Feld zu überblicken. Die Sonne stand schon sehr hoch, bald würde sie ihren Höchststand erreichen. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, mit nur vereinzelte Wolken. Das war es! Bessere Bedingungen konnte man nicht einmal zaubern.

Er holte tief Luft, machte kehrt und stürzte auf seinen besten Freund Blaise zu, um den herum die Schüler alle heftig zusammenschraken, als der Kapitän der Slytherins nur Zentimeter vor der Tribünenbande zum Stoppen kam.

„Na, erschreckt?", grinste der Blonde.

„Ich kenne deine Scherze.", antwortete Blaise, sah sich aber zu den anderen um, die nun langsam wieder nach vorne kamen.

„Spitze!", rief ein Erstklässler begeistert.

Draco sah ihn an. „Und du bist?"

„Je-"

„Ah!" Draco griff sich an die Schläfe. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Kopf und ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Blaise hielt ihn sofort am Ärmel fest. „Draco, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Reiß dich zusammen, erschallte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Langsam nickte er, öffnete die Augen. „Jaah. Ja, alles klar." Er lächelte schief. Mit der zweiten Hand machte er sich nun von Blaise frei. „Geht schon. Bis später."

„Du solltest das nicht tun.", erklärte Blaise, doch da war Draco bereits weg.

Er gesellte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen und Gegenspielern am Boden. Madam Hooch kam über den Rasen geschritten, hinter ihr schwebte die Kiste mit den Bällen.

„Morgen."

„Morgen.", antworteten die Spieler mehr oder minder fröhlich und freundlich.

Die Kiste sank zu Boden.

„Auf die Besen.", rief die Lehrerin. „Ich will ein schönes und faires Spiel."

Auf ihren Pfiff hin schossen die Bälle aus der Kiste und die Spieler in die Luft.

Draco nahm die gleiche Höhe an, wie bei seinem ersten Flug an diesem Morgen und suchte das Feld gleichzeitig nach dem Sucher der Ravenclaws und dem Schnatz ab. Von dem goldenen Ball war noch nichts zu sehen, ganz im Gegensatz zur Sucherin der Ravenclaws. Mit ihren goldenen Locken, die sie an diesem Tage zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, schwebte Jasmin Clark in der Mitte des Feldes ein Stück links von ihm und schaute sich ebenfalls um.

Eigentlich ist sie recht hübsch, ging es Draco durch den Kopf, bevor er sich besann und sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte.

Ein Klatscher sauste an ihm vorüber und er warf seinem Treiber, der hinter ihm auftauchte, einen bösen Blick zu.

Dann nahm er noch ein paar Meter an Höhe an, bevor er erneut in die Tiefe stürzte, nur eine Armlänge neben Jasmin zum Halten kam. „Wunderschönen guten Morgen.", grüßte er die Viertklässlerin.

„Scher dich zum Teufel, Malfoy.", warf sie ihm sogleich die Antwort spröde an den Kopf.

Ein bisschen erstaunt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und mit einem „Mit Vergnügen." war er schon wieder verschwunden. Wow, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so giftig war. Nun ja, sie würde schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatte.

oOo

Das Spiel dauerte bereits gut eineinhalb Stunden, es stand 150 zu 80 für Slytherin, als Draco etwas erblickte, das ihn stutzig werden ließ. Ein Funkeln. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Da war er. Der Schnatz. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Wie ein Katze pirschte er sich heran. Jasmin hatte den kleinen Ball noch nicht gefunden, dabei schwebte er nur ein paar Meter über ihr. Auf einmal gab Draco Gas. Er muss einiges an Strecke gut machen.

Doch plötzlich - der stechende Schmerz. „Ah!" Draco griff sich zum wiederholten Male an die Schläfe. Er sah nur noch verschwommen, das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er seine Umgebung nur noch gedämpft wahrnehmen konnte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen Stoß von unten. Blitzschnell versuchte er noch, sich zu halten, aber zu spät. Er wurde mitgerissen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Das Letzte, was er spürte, war, wie er mit der Schulter gegen etwas Hartes stieß, dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

_Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart_

_Night keeps all your heart_

_Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
- only time  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
- only time_

_Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time_

oOoOoOo

* * *


	2. Kapitel I

**A/N:** So, das nächste Pitel. Es wird ziemlich – nun ja – „heftig" werden. Man bedenke, wie Draco und Harry einmal zueinander standen bzw. stehen. Aber hey, Harry hat ja alles im Griff. Und ich bin zu obszönen und allzu umgangssprachlichen Formulierungen nicht fähig. :o) Von dem her habt ihr nicht so viel zu befürchten. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass das Pitel euch gefällt. Grüßlis... LeakyC

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

_-meiner Beta Maia_

_-Ellie172_: Meine Liebste... :smile: Was meintest du denn mit Total-Umbau? Ach ja, und gegen die Cliifies ist kein Mittel gewachsen, das ist ganz schlimm bei mir. ;)

_-moonshine88_: Na, inzwischen bist du ja aus dem Skiurlaub zurück... Hab dich ganz vergessen zu fragen, wie's war. :o)

_-gilraen normalanya_: Der ungewöhnliche Anfang war gar nicht geplant, aber thanx. :)

_-leah-chan1_: Die Fanfiction spielte im Prolog im 7.Jahr, aber ich denke, das hättest du dem folgenden Teil entnehmen können. :)

_-yvi_: Ist doch kein Problem, wo du reviewst, solange du es tust. :D

_-Megchen, __teufelchennetty _und_ Isabelle de Lioncourt_

**Bitte:** Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

* * *

oOo

oO**1**Oo

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Mister Potter." Der leitende Zauberer am St. Mungo übergab Harry eine Pergamentrolle, auf deder sich sein Zeugnis über die bestandene Prüfung befand. „Ich freue mich, einen so talentierten und kompetenten neuen Heiler in unseren Kreisen begrüßen zu können."

„Danke." Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er sein Abschlusszeugnis in Empfang nahm. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er war Heiler. Er hatte seine Prüfungen am _Institut für magische Heilberufe_ bestanden und war nun examinierter Fachmann in Muggelorthopädie und magische Anatomie.

„Ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal angeboten", fuhr der rundliche Mann vor ihm fort, „Sie können jeder Zeit hier eingestellt werden, wenn Sie es nur möchten."

„Ich werde sicher darauf zurückkommen.", erklärte Harry. „Aber jetzt", er machte eine Pause und seine Gedanken flogen zu einem Haus in der Cottonfield Street, „habe ich erst einmal noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Und ich hoffe, dass Sie mir alle", er lächelte seine Kollegen und Vorgesetzen an, „genug Geduld und Wissen mitgegeben haben, damit ich diese erfüllen kann."

„Das wage ich nicht zu bezweifeln.", meinte der Heiler, auf dessen Station Harry zuletzt gearbeitet hatte, zuversichtlich.

Harry lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Was seine Fähigkeiten wert waren, würde er noch früh genug erfahren...

oOo

Es war gegen fünf Uhr nachmittags, als er sich dann endlich von den Abschlussfeiern seines Jahrgangs losreißen konnte. Noch heute wollte er seine neue Aufgabe angehen. Ein Ziel, das er sich selbst gesteckt hatte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aus Neugierde, aus Tatendrang, aus dem Wissen, dass er gar nicht umher kam, als sich endlich selbst was zu beweisen? Nein. Er suchte kein Objekt, an dem er forschen konnte, sich austoben konnte. Er wollte helfen. Darauf hatte er geschworen.

Als er dann in der Cottonfield Street stand und sich das kleine Häuschen mit der Nummer Acht besah, fragte er sich, ob es wirklich richtig war, was er vorhatte. Immerhin hatte er keinerlei Beweis, dass er hier gebraucht wurde. Um genau zu sein, kannte er die Person, die nun schon seit fast fünf Jahren in diesem Haus wohnen sollte, gar nicht mehr.

Seine Erinnerungen flogen zurück zu dem Tag, an dem alles passiert war. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen gewesen. Strahlend blauer Himmel, gleißende Sonne - ideale Bedingungen für ein Quidditchspiel. Die Partie Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw hatte sich entscheiden sollen. Draco Malfoy war auf den Schnatz zugestürmt. Und dann war es passiert. Aus einem ihm bis zu diesem Tage nicht ersichtlichen Grund war Draco plötzlich getaumelt, hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren, war gesunken, genau in die Flugbahn der Sucherin der Ravenclaws geraten, die nicht mehr hatte abbremsen können, war mit ihr gemeinsam gegen einen Zuschauerturm geprellt und dann in die Tiefe gestürzt. Durch die blitzschnelle Reaktion eines Siebtklässlers war Jasmin Clark heil am Boden gelandet, während Draco schwere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Er war auf der Stelle nach St. Mungo eingeliefert worden und seit diesem Tage nicht wieder in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Gerüchte hausierten, auch heute noch, eines so schlimm wie das nächste. Und doch schien niemand etwas Genaueres zu wissen.

Harry hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er hatte seinen Widersacher vermisst. Nicht, weil ihn nun niemand mehr belästigt und beleidigt hatte, sondern weil nichts mehr wie zuvor gewesen war. Bei jedem Quidditchspiel hatte er den Zusammenprall gesehen, den blonden Jungen in die Tiefe stürzen sehen. Jeder Blick auf Dracos Platz in Zaubertränke hatte bleierne Schwere in seinen Gliedern hinterlassen.

Ein Versuch, mit Hermine darüber zu sprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war, war daran gescheitert, dass sie geglaubt hatte, er hätte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, für etwas, von dem er gewusst hatte, dass er nicht schuld gewesen war. Und so waren sie erst an dem Tage, an dem sie sich hatte entscheiden sollen, welchen Beruf sie in Zukunft ausüben wollten, wieder darauf zu sprechen gekommen. Harry hatte es sich lange überlegt und mit niemandem darüber geredet. Doch dann, als er zum hundersten Male den gleichen Albtraum gehabt hatte, in dem ein Mensch starb, weil er ihm nicht helfen konnte, hatte für ihn festgestanden, dass er nur eines wollte: Menschen heilen.

Seine Freunde hatten ihn zunächst verwirrt angesehen, dann war ihm Hermine jubelnd um den Hals gefallen. Natürlich hatte sie nie geglaubt, dass er beruflich in diese Richtung hatte gehen wollen, aber sie war begeistert gewesen. Sie selbst hatte Kauffrau für magische Literatur werden wollen und seit Monaten von ihrem ersten kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse geträumt...

An seinem letzten Abend in Hogwarts hatte Harry noch ein langes Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore geführt. Das hatten sie sich seit jeher vorgenommen und Harry hatte auch eine Menge Fragen an den alten Zauberer gehabt. Systematisch hatte er das Gespräch irgendwann auf Quidditch und Dracos Unfall gelenkt. Schlussendlich hatte er es dann auch für wenig ratsam gehalten, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, und dem Direktor gerade heraus die Frage nach dem, was er wusste, gestellt.

Dumbledore hatte auch mehr Gerüchte gehört, als dass er die Wahrheit gekannt hatte. Doch das, was er an Harry hatte weitertragen können, hatte den jungen Mann eine Gänsehaut bekommen lassen. Und es hatte seinen Entschluss bestärkt.

Nun war der Tag da, an dem er ihm helfen konnte. Der Tag, an dem er sowohl die nötigen Kenntnisse über seinen Beruf als auch über Draco hatte.

Draco war querschnittsgelähmt. Bei dem Sturz war einer seiner Lendenwirbel gequetscht worden und die Blutung konnte nicht gestillt werden. Harry wusste nun, welch fatale Auswirkungen das hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass die Situation keineswegs hoffnungslos war. Deswegen stand er nun hier. Am Tor von Nummer acht. Nicht wissend, ob Draco ihn erkennen und hereinlassen würde, ob er seine Hilfe annehmen würde. Ein neuer Schritt in die Ungewissheit.

Mit zittrigen Fingern drückte er den Klingelknopf. Natürlich, er hatte sich überlegt, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte Lehrgänge besucht, bei denen man ihnen hatte beibringen wollen, wie man mit Menschen in einer solchen Situation reden sollte. Und trotzdem wusste Harry, dass das hier nicht die normale Arzt-Patient-Situation war.

Sekunden verstrichen. Nichts tat sich. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und dann wieder vor, betätigte erneut die Klingel. Er hörte das Leuten. Und dann auch ein Knarren. Das Türschloss. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

Hilflos starrte Harry auf die kleine Öffnung. „Draco?"

Die Tür wurde ein Stück weiter geöffnet und ein Rollstuhl kam zum Vorschein. Darin saß ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, die ihm nun schon beinahe bis zu den Schultern reichten, und der sich von Harrys früherem Erzfeind auch im Körperbau unterschied. Der Draco Malfoy dort war schmal geworden. Er sah ihn überrascht aus seinen noch immer kalten, grauen Augen an.

„Potter?"

Harry nickte. Er sah, wie verwundert der andere war und zuckte schief lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte - nach all den Jahren -"

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden?"

„Reden?"

„Ja, reden. Über dich. Ich würde dir gerne -"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, danke. Ich komme sehr gut allein klar.", entgegnete Draco sofort energisch.

„Bitte, hör mir doch erst einmal zu."

Draco rollte ein Stück zurück. „Hau ab!"

Gerade wollte er die Tür zuknallen, als Harry dazwischentrat.

„So geht das nicht, sei doch bitte vernünftig."

„Hah!" Dracos Lachen war steif und kalt. „Vernunft! Red noch mal einer von Vernunft, wenn er in meiner Lage ist."

Harry sah ihn bittend an. „Darf ich reinkommen? Ich möchte nur mit dir reden. Wenn du nicht willst, lasse ich dich in Ruhe. Aber bitte -"

Draco drehte seinen, wie Harry nun erst bemerkte, Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Gut, aber ich warne dich!" Damit machte er kehrt und rollte zurück in einen Raum am Ende des Flures. „Schließ die Tür ab."

Harry tat, wie ihm befohlen, und folgte dem blonden Mann ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer. „Du wohnst allein?"

„Scheint so.", antwortete Draco gleichgültig.

„Und du kommst zurecht?"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich verhungern oder so?", fragte Draco gereizt.

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich erkundige mich nur nach deinem Befinden. Entschuldige."

Draco holte hörbar Luft. „Okay."

„Also?"

„Was?"

„Wie kommst du klar?"

„So gut das eben geht, wenn man von Ersparnissen lebt und die Familie einen verstoßen hat."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Und dann verstand er schon einiges mehr. „Wegen des Unfalls?"

„Ich bin mehr als einmal von Besen gefallen, Potter. Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen. Weil ich im Rollstuhl sitze, sehr recht."

„Draco, ich wollte nicht -"

„Nein, das wollen sie nie!", rief der Blonde aufgebracht. „Und dann tun sie es doch alle."

Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und blickte ihn an. „Sei nicht so böse, Draco. Ich kenne dich nicht mehr. Ich habe dich seit Jahren nicht gesehen."

„Du hast mich nie gekannt."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", flüsterte Harry. Und dann sagte er lauter: „Und ich weiß nicht, wie du dich fühlst. Solange ich das nicht weiß, kann ich mich dir gegenüber aber auch nicht richtig verhalten. Verstehst du? Ich mache diese Fehler nicht mit Absicht."

Malfoy blickte ihn fragend an. „Was wird das?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar waren die Gespräche in seinen Lehrgängen doch nicht so ganz das Wahre. Oder zumindest an diesem Ort und in dieser Situation fehl am Platz.

„Das Einzige, was ich eigentlich erst einmal wissen wollte, war, ob du Hilfe brauchst. Irgendeinen Gefallen, den ich dir tun kann."

„Und warum solltest du das tun wollen?"

„Weil -" Ja, warum? „Weil ich -"

Dracos linke Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.

„Ich will dir nichts Böses, okay?", versuchte Harry, ihn zu überzeugen.

„Ah ja, und du hast nun, nachdem du schon vier Jahre Hogwarts verlassen haben müsstest und wahrscheinlich schon irgendwo erfolgreich bist, Langeweile und denkst, du kannst hier auftauchen, um mal wieder einen Menschen zu retten, so wie du es schön früher gern getan hast, du Held!"

Harry schloss die Augen. Er war gemein. Gemein und verbittert. Und trotzdem... Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Er hatte auch Mitleid; nach all dem, was er bisher wusste, musste Dracos Leben die Hölle gewesen sein.

Er erhob sich. „Ich gehe für heute. Morgen komme ich um drei Uhr wieder. Vielleicht hast du dir bis dahin etwas überlegt und machst uns einen Kaffee. Wiedersehen." Langsam ging er zur Haustür.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie Draco ihm folgte.

Als Harry nach der Türklinke griff, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Es hat sich einiges verändert, Draco. Nicht nur in deinem Leben." Dann verließ er das Haus.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

* * *


	3. Kapitel II

**A/N:** Hallöchen... Endlich hab ich meine ersten Prüfungen hinter mir. Da kann es ja prompt weitergehen mit der Story. Und endlich kann ich auch wieder schreiben. :jubel:

Heute wird's hier nicht so giftig, netter. Die zwei kommen sich näher. Aber es wird dauern... und dauern. Glaubt mir. ;) Na ja, ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht über die mickrige Reviewanzahl. Aber was Neues ist das ja leider nicht mehr für mich. Die Gründe zu wissen, erheitert auch nicht gerade. Na ja, was soll's!

Bis zum nächsten Mal, lieben Gruß, LeakyC

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

- _meiner Beta Maia_

- _Ellie172_: Nein, Herzblatt, du warst nicht die Erste. Das kommt davon, wenn du shoppen gehen musst. :P Aber du hast schon Recht, Harry möchte Draco heilen. Oder sagen wir so, er will alles dafür tun, dass er gesund wird. Abwarten... :o)

- _Megchen_: was, du siehst Filmszenen:räusper: Oh man, ich glaub, ich sollt aufhören. Denn entweder, ich bin gut, oder du hast zuviel Phantasie. ;)

- _Isabelle de Lioncourt, Lyonessheart, anastacia78 _und _moonshine88_

**Bitte:** Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

* * *

oOo

oO**2**Oo

Punkt drei Uhr am nächsten Nachmittag klingelte es. Draco setzte sich in Bewegung und diesmal brauchte Harry nicht zweimal auf den Klingelknopf zu drücken.

Draco ließ die Tür einen Spalt aufgleiten, versicherte sich, dass es wirklich sein erwarteter Besuch war und rollte dann in die Küche.

„Ich hab Kuchen mitgebracht. Wo kann ich meine Jacke aufhängen?", erschall Harrys Stimme aus dem Flur.

„Neben der Tür rechts." Draco nahm zwei Tassen von der Ablage und rollte zum Tisch. Dann nahm er die Kanne mit Tee und stellte sie bereit, genauso wie Milch und Zucker.

Als Harry die Küche betrat, schlich sich sofort ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Was soll das penetrante Grinsen?", wollte Draco gereizt wissen.

„Ich freu mich einfach nur, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast, mich nicht gleich wieder rauszuschmeißen."

„Du solltest dir aber nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen. Ich komme schon noch dahinter, was du willst."

Harry nickte und nahm an Dracos linker Seite Platz. Er packte zwei Stückchen Apfelkuchen und zwei Stückchen Rhabarberkuchen aus. „Was möchten wir zuerst? Apfel oder Rhabarber?"

„Rhabarber.", entschied Draco blitzschnell. Er liebte diesen Kuchen über alles.

Harry stand auf. „Teller?"

Draco deutete auf die oberste Doppeltür eines Schranks, der Harry gerade mal bis zur Hüfte ging. Er bückte sich und entnahm zwei Teller, während Draco Besteck aus einer Schublade holte.

Schweigend aßen sie ihren Kuchen.

Draco warf Harry immer wieder einen forschenden Blick zu. Der junge Mann, dessen Äußeres sich kaum von dem des Sechzehnjährigen unterschied, als den er ihn noch kannte, schien kein Wässerchen zu trüben. Doch Draco kannte ihn allerdings gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass er etwas vorhatte.

Plötzlich hob Harry den Kopf und sah dem Blonden in die Augen. Einen Moment lang spürte Draco etwas, das er schon seit Jahren nicht gespürt hatte, und schnell richtete er seinen Blick zurück auf den Kuchen.

„Also, wirst du auf mein Angebot eingehen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich brauche nichts.", erklärte Draco.

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut. Aber ich komme jeder Zeit wieder, wenn du es doch mal wünschst."

Irgendwie ging Draco diese Scheinheiligkeit auf die Nerven und wiederum kam er dennoch nicht umhin, sich ein wenig zu freuen, dass sich endlich jemand für ihn und seine Bedürfnisse zu interessieren schien.

Er trank seinen Tee aus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry folgte ihm kurz darauf, nahm wie am Tag zuvor auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke Platz.

Draco fühlte sich beobachtet und beschloss deswegen, eine zu rauchen. Das tat er immer, wenn er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Blöderweise hatte er die Zigaretten absichtlich weit hinten auf ein Regal verbannt, damit er sich dieses Laster abgewöhnen konnte.

Er hangelte sich am Regal entlang und versuchte, von der Seite dranzukommen. Keine Chance. Von der anderen Seite war es noch weiter entfernt. So blieb ihm nur die Vorderseite. Auch dieser Versuch blieb ohne Erfolg.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", kam plötzlich die Frage in seinem Rücken.

„Du kannst mich mal, weißt du das, Potter!", rief Draco aggressiv, weil er sich dermaßen über sich selbst ärgerte. Er drehte sich um und rollte mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen auf den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu. „Du kommst hierher, spielst dich auf, als wärst du der Einzige, der nachempfinden könnte, was ich ertrage und dabei hast du nicht im Geringsten eine Ahnung davon, was -"

Harry beugte sich nach vorn und stoppte den Rollstuhl mit beiden Händen. „Hör auf mich anzuschreien.", sagte er ruhig.

Draco blieb der Rest des Satzes im Hals stecken. Er starrte in die grünen Augen des anderen, die so gar nicht böse in sein Gesicht blickten. Verstand Harry vielleicht wirklich vielmehr, als Draco glaubte? Er schluckte und sog tief Luft ein, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Fenster rollte, von wo aus er in hinaus in seinen verwilderten Garten starrte. Da reichte ihm Harry von hinten die Zigaretten. Zögerlich nahm er sie an. „Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Auch für diesen Satz wäre am liebsten explodiert, doch er riss sich zusammen. Nein, für Harry war es kein Problem, über das Regal zu greifen. Und das musste er akzeptieren. Harry konnte nichts dafür, dass er in diesem Stuhl festsaß. Er hatte ihn nicht vom Besen geschmissen und er dachte sich nichts dabei, wenn er Floskeln benutzte, die Dracos Situation untermalten.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und bat dem Anderen eine an, der allerdings ablehnte. Und auch Draco schmeckte die Zigarette nicht. Nach dem dritten Zug drückte er sie aus und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", hörte er irgendwann Harrys Stimme hinter ihm und zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich denke, dafür bist du gekommen.", antwortete Draco trocken.

„Es ist furchtbar mit dir, Malfoy.", meinte Harry.

Draco drehte leicht den Kopf.

„Dir kann man absolut nichts vormachen."

Da musste Draco schmunzeln. „Scheint so."

Harry trat neben ihn und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. „Vielleicht sollte dort mal jemand aufräumen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann, wenn du weißt, dass es sich so entwickelt, wie es sein soll, findest du es schön so." Er sah hinauf zum Dunkelhaarigen und der hinab.

„Ein sehr philosophischer Satz, möchte ich meinen."

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht..."

„Und vielleicht ist etwas Wahres dran."

Nachdenklich nickte er. Dann erinnerte er sich aber an Harrys Frage. „Und, was willst du unbedingt wissen?"

Harry sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, erst dann schien er sich zu erinnern. „Ach ja, die Frage... Ich möchte gerne wissen, was sie dir damals gesagt haben. Ich meine, in St. Mungo. Wie hoch standen deine Chancen, geheilt zu werden?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Mit einer ähnlichen Frage hatte er gerechnet. „Warum interessiert dich das, Potter?"

„Weil du mir nicht egal bist, _Malfoy._"

Der gesamte Satz ließ Draco zusammenzucken. „Fünfzig Prozent."

„Das ist viel."

„Dann haben sie mich operiert. Nichts ist besser geworden. Der Bluterguss konnte nicht so erfolgreich entfernt werden, dass sie nicht mehr auf meine Nervenbahn drückt. Trotzdem hab ich noch mit der Reha angefangen. Aber das konnte man vergessen."

„Du hast sie abgebrochen?", fragte Harry und Draco hörte Entsetzen in seiner Stimme.

„Nein. Das heißt, ja. Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Mein Vater hat die Zahlung eingestellt. Nach und nach hat er mich aus der Familie ausgegrenzt. Zum Schluss hat er die Hälfte meines Erbes hierfür ausgegeben. Mit der Begründung, er könnte das Manor nicht umbauen lassen."

„Er hat dieses Haus gekauft und dich abgeschoben?"

Draco nickte. Die Wahrheit war bitter, aber er hatte diese Pille geschluckt und verdaut.

„Wann war das?"

„Kaum, dass ich volljährig war."

Seufzend ging Harry in die Knie. „Ich weiß, es hilft dir nicht und vielleicht glaubst du es mir auch nicht, aber es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Hätte ich es gewusst -"

„Du hättest mir auch nicht helfen können.", wehrte Draco ab. Er wollte keine rührseligen Mitleidsszenen.

„Doch, ich denke schon. Als - als Freund."

Draco wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dein Freund sein möchte."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so lange allein gewesen. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn genauso vergessen, wie alle anderen. Nicht einer hatte sich mehr um ihn gekümmert. Und nun, wo er schon so lange allein war, wollte ausgerechnet sein früherer Erzfeind sein Freund sein?

„Lass es uns versuchen."

Draco richtete seinen Blick auf die Hände. „Ich habe es verlernt."

„Was?"

„Freunde zu haben."

„Blödsinn." Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir können uns doch ganz normal unterhalten. So wie jetzt. Ich erzähle dir, was da draußen in der Welt los ist. Oder noch viel besser, du kommst selbst mit raus. Die Welt wartet auf dich."

„Du redest Schwachsinn.", meinte Draco verärgert. Er hasste Harry dafür, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte.

„Nein, tue ich nicht.", sagte Harry fest. „Und ich werde es dir beweisen."

Draco blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Nicht heute. Ich werde mir etwas überlegen." Damit stand er auf. „Nun muss ich gehen. Wann soll ich wiederkommen? Morgen? Oder willst du deine Ruhe?" Er verließ das Zimmer und ging zur Garderobe.

Draco folgte ihm. „Wir sehen uns morgen zum Frühstück. Aber du bringst die Brötchen mit."

Lächelnd streifte sich Harry seine Jacke über und ging zur Tür. „Siehst du. Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen."

Dann war Draco wieder allein. Er schloss die Tür ab und machte sich daran, die Reste des Kuchens wegzupacken und den Tee warmzustellen.

Seltsam war diese neue Situation schon. Plötzlich gesellte sich eine weitere Person in seine tägliche Routine. Ob ihm das wirklich gefiel und ob das mit dem Frühstück eine gute Idee war, würde sich noch herausstellen. Allerdings musste Draco zugegeben, dass Harrys Anwesenheit ihm gar nicht so unangenehm war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich doch einiges geändert.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

* * *


	4. Kapitel III

**A/N:** Hey… Sorry, dass ich fast vier Wochen gebraucht hab. °seufz° War echt keine Absicht!

Na ja, ich denke, ihr werdet's überleben und ich werde mich – wie ich ja schon soo oft versprochen habe °grinsel° - bessern. °nick°

So. Heute ist's wieder interessant. Ich find's zumindest nett. Jaah, ich weiß, das sagt euch nichts, aber ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben. Massig lang ist das Pitel nicht, das geb ich zu. Dafür gibt's das nächste schon ganz bald. °mal wieder versprech°

Okay, dann lass ich euch mal lesen. Nein, halt! Noch die Dankeschöns. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

- _Berendis_: Ach ja, du liest das hier also doch. °hehe° Na, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, ich bin hier über jede Review dankbar. °nick° Und du bist schon die zweite, die meint, es wäre alles so bildlich dargestellt. °verlegen ist°

- _Megchen_: My Sweety. °strahl° Haddu meine mail tompt:D Ich werde mir das mit dem Aufhören noch mal überlegen, es hat ja auch seinen Anreiz, dich hierher zu locken. °hehe°

- _Daisy_: Wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin? Öhm... Na, ich glaub, das hängt damit zusammen, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr lesen konnte, wie Draco vom Besen stürzt, eine Gehirnerschütterung hat und unter Gedächtnisverlust leidet, dass er sich dann aus irgendwelchen Gründen in Harry verliebt, etc. pp.. Ich brauchte etwas Neues. Mir wurde schon gesagt, das ganze sei vielleicht ein bisschen sehr muggelhaft, aber wem's nicht gefällt... °schulterzuck°

- _stella dubh_: Hm, ja, da hast du natürlich recht, vielleicht können die in der Zaubererwelt auch Querschnittslähmungen heilen. Allerdings weiß ich das eben nur von Knochen und nicht von Nerven, verstehst du? Außerdem hätte ich dann keine Geschichte auf die Beine stellen können. °smile°

- _vava, lynx, __Ellie172 _und _teufelchennetty_

oOoOo

**Bitte:** Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**3**Oo

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, wünsche ich.", rief Harry fröhlich, als er die Küche betrat.

Draco vergrub sich hinter seiner Zeitung und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Was meintest du?"

Die Zeitung klappte nach vorn um. „Ich sagte, wenn du weiterhin so überschwänglich bist, werf' ich dich meinem dreiköpfigen Hund zum Fraß vor."

Einen Moment lang sah Harry den Blonden überrascht an. Dann aber erkannte er den Scherz und grinste. „Du hast gar keinen dreiköpfigen Hund."

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Du wirst mich schon noch kennen lernen."

Lächelnd legte Harry die Brötchen auf den Tisch und holte Teller und Besteck. „Würde der Herr mir dann wohl sagen, wo ich Butter, Käse und so weiter finde?"

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Mit drei Bewegungen schwebte alles heran, um das Harry zuvor gebeten hatte.

Schulterzuckend ließ der sich auf seinen Platz sinken und nahm sich Tee.

Irgendwann legte Draco die Zeitung beiseite. „Und, hast du dir etwas überlegt, um mich zu überzeugen?"

„Ich denke...", begann Harry. „Aber es wird noch ein bisschen dauern. Heute möchte ich mir erst mal deinen Garten vornehmen."

Draco nahm sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf. „Ich hab dir gestern gesagt, ich finde ihn schön, so, wie er ist."

„Und ich möchte, dass du etwas davon hast. Wenigstens begehbar sollte er werden." Er sah Draco an und hoffte, er würde ihn überzeugen können. „Ich tue auch nichts, was du nicht haben willst."

„Hah, Potter, das lag dir noch nie!", lachte Draco mit verengten Augen auf.

Harry überging einen Tadel, weil Draco ihn noch immer nicht beim Vornamen nannte, und biss stattdessen in sein Brötchen.

Nachdem auch Draco seine erste Hälfte gegessen hatte, wandte er sich dann wieder an ihn. „Schön und gut. Aber was mache ich währenddessen? Am Fenster sitzen und spitze Kommentare abgeben?"

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir Tipps geben. Für spitze Bemerkungen bin ich nicht ganz so zu haben."

Draco seufzte und dann beendeten sie schweigend ihr Frühstück.

Harry sah hin und wieder auf den Blonden. Er war schon kein leichter Mensch. Aber das war er ja nie gewesen. Und nun, in seiner Situation... Er verstand ihn. Und er hoffte, dass er sich sein Vertrauen erarbeiten konnte.

Voller Tatendrang machte er sich nach dem Frühstück auf in den Garten. Zuerst hatte er allerdings im Keller, in dem Draco selbst noch nie gewesen war, etwas Werkzeug für die Gartenarbeit suchen müssen. Erfolg hatte er nur insofern gehabt, dass er eine Heckenschere und einen Spaten gefunden hatte.

Schon als er ein Stück ums Haus herum ging, stand er plötzlich vor einer riesigen Dornenhecke mit nur vereinzelten Blüten daran.

„Wow, habe ich Dornröschen etwa schon geweckt? Oder habe ich erst den Drachen gefunden?" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Spruch formte er aus der Hecke einen Bogen, der sich um Draht wand, und einen Eingang zum Garten darstellte. „So, da hätten wir doch schon mal etwas getan."

Er arbeitete sich zunächst mit dem Zauberstab weiter voran. Als er um die Ecke bog und an Dracos Fenster ankam, hatte der bereits die Vorhänge zurückgezogen und das Fenster geöffnet.

„Mit dem Zauberstab könnte ich das auch.", bemerkte der Blonde.

„Ich hatte gesagt, keine spitzen Kommentare. Ach ja, und warum hast du es dann nicht getan?", meinte Harry und steckte das Holz ein. Dann lief er zurück zum Eingang und holte sein Werkzeug.

„Nun, wo soll ich etwas wegschneiden und was soll deiner Meinung nach weiterwuchern?", fragte er Draco.

Der junge Mann beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der niedrigen Fensterbank ab. „Ich möchte auf jeden Fall, dass die Büsche die Sicht zu den Nachbarn verdecken. Dort, das Blumenbeet", er deutete auf ein verwildertes Fleckchen Erde, „da möchte ich irgendwelche Sommerblumen hinhaben. Und dort hinten, siehst du die Ranken?"

Harry wandte sich um und nickte.

„Die müssen weg, bevor sie den Baum erdrosseln. Die anderen aber, dort links, die kann man vielleicht so zurückstutzen, dass sie ein Dach bilden. Geh mal hin und sieh dir das an."

Harry nickte erneut und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Baum zu. „Sicher, ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst." Er kam zurück. „Ich sehe, du hast dir schon mal Gedanken darum gemacht?", stellte er lächelnd fest.

Täuschte er sich, oder wurde Draco tatsächlich ein bisschen rot? „Das wird paradiesisch!", meinte er überzeugt. „Dieser Garten ist ein Schatz. Wart's nur ab."

Draco nickte leicht und ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken.

Harry hatte gar nicht gesehen, wie er sich mit den Armen hochgezogen hatte. Es war durchaus nicht hoffnungslos mit ihm...

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal." Er krempelte sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und nahm die Heckenschere zur Hand.

„Wie kann man nur ein helles Hemd anziehen, wenn man weiß, dass man im Garten arbeiten will?", rief Draco ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer zu.

Harry zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. Daran hatte er an diesem Morgen wirklich nicht gedacht.

Da er keine Arbeitshandschuhe hatte, überzog er seine Hände mit einem Zauberspruch, um Schrammen zu vermeiden. Er arbeitete schnell und genau so, wie Draco es ihm erklärt hatte. Da er an die obersten Äste des Baumes nicht kam, nahm er den Zauberstab zur Hilfe, um ihn von den Ranken zu befreien. Genauso formte er mit einem Spruch ein Dach aus den Ranken.

Zum Schluss nahm er sich das Blumenbeet vor. „Hier muss ich aber erst mal Dünger und Saatgut kaufen.", meinte er. „Das kann ich ja nachher noch tun. Erst mal hätte ich jetzt gerne 'nen Tee oder ein Wasser."

Draco machte sich auf den Weg und holte eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser.

Währenddessen sah sich Harry um und überlegte, wie er den Rasen stutzen konnte. Er war an vielen Ecken auch von Wildkräutern überwuchert.

„Eins muss man dir ja lassen", sagte Draco, als er zurückkam, „man kann sich den Garten nun besser ansehen. Allerdings frage ich mich, wie ich mit meinem Rollstuhl durch das Dickicht stolpern soll."

„Ah, Mister Naseweis!" Harry wedelte drohend mit dem Zeigefinger. „Jetzt auch noch kritisieren! Warum probieren wir es nicht einmal selbst?"

Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ab. „Und wie bitte schön? Fliegen?"

„Ich kann dich tragen.", schlug Harry scherzend vor.

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Nein, warte, ich hab 'ne Idee." Er lief ums Haus und streifte sich schnell die Schuhe ab, bevor er den ganzen Dreck und Staub in der Wohnung verteilte.

Draco kam ihm schon entgegengerollt. „Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage."

Harry packte ihn an den Griffen des Rollstuhls und brachte ihn zurück zum Fenster. „Jetzt sei mal nicht so stur, du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich vorhabe."

„Ich trau dir ja auch nicht.", erklärte Draco mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck.

In diesem Augenblick hielt Harry inne. Dieser Satz verletzte ihn mehr, als er es zugeben wollte. Er ließ von Draco ab und wandte sich dem Garten zu, sah auf das in der Tat kleine Paradies, dass er in nicht mal zwei Stunden geschaffen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", hörte er da Dracos Stimme.

Er sah auf ihn hinab.

„Ich hab Mist geredet.", erklärte er. „Aber weißt du, ich - ich hab Schiss."

Harry seufzte. „Ist gut. Aber glaub mir, ich würde nichts tun, dass dir irgendwie schaden könnte."

Draco nickte. „Was hattest du vor?"

Harry beugte sich über ihn. „Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals und halt dich gut fest."

Zögernd tat Draco, was man ihm gesagt hatte.

Harry legte ihm einen Arm über den Rücken, unter dem linken Arm durch, richtete sich auf und zog Draco mit sich.

„Pass auf, ich kann nicht stehen.", sagte der ängstlich.

„Ist gut. Ganz ruhig und vorsichtig." Er nahm den rechten Arm zur Hilfe, wie er es gelernt hatte, und fuhr er mit ihm über den Rücken, hinunter, bis in die Kniekehlen und hob den gleichaltrigen, allerdings viel leichteren Mann hoch. „Keine Angst."

Draco kniff trotzdem die Augen zu und klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest.

„Feigling.", sagte Harry lächelnd und schob mit dem Fuß den Rollstuhl so beiseite, dass er ans Fenster treten konnte. Er ließ Draco auf das Fensterbrett sinken; es war breit genug für den Blonden. „So, und nun die Beine." Er hob sie an und legte sie ebenfalls darauf und stellte sich so neben ihn, dass er nicht nach rechts runterkippen konnte. „Also?"

Draco sah ihn an. „Mit dir mach ich schon was mit."

„Zauberstab bereit und los."

Draco nahm mit zittrigen Fingern den Holzstab und räumte den Erdboden auf.

Harry sah ihn zu und war glücklich. Sie kamen voran. Alle beide. Draco war nicht so, wie er es vorgab zu sein. Lediglich Angst, Verunsicherung und Enttäuschung machten ihm das Leben schwer.

Unbewusst lehnte er sich an den blonden Mann und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als er es sah. „Bitte, nimm die Hand dort weg.", sagte er und griff nach Harrys Hand.

„Entschuldige.", entgegnete der sofort verunsichert.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch." Draco hielt seine Hand kurz fest. „Mir ist das unangenehm."

„Warum?"

„Weil - Weil ich es nicht spüre. Ich kann nicht fühlen, wenn mich jemand dort berührt. Nirgendwo." Wie um es zu beweisen, schlug er sich auf den Oberschenkel. „Nichts. Gar nichts!"

Harry fing einen zweiten Schlag ab. „Hör auf.", sagte er beruhigend. „Bitte."

Draco schluckte fest. „Ich will das nicht mehr."

„Es wird nicht immer so sein.", flüsterte Harry und zog ihn näher an sich. „Vertrau mir."

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Bitte, vertrau mir. Das wäre mir sehr wichtig."

Draco gab ihm an diesem Tage keine Antwort mehr darauf, doch Harry hoffte, dass sie jede gemeinsame Minute ein Stück näher brachte.

oOoOo

* * *

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo


	5. Kapitel IV

**A/N:** Na, wer sagt's denn? Diesmal habe ich keine vier Wochen gebraucht und das Kapitelchen mag ich trotzdem. ;) Jaah, es enthält meine Lieblingsszene. Harry, das Softegg. °fg° Na, ich hoffe, ihr könnt auch lachen. :o)

Kann's kaum glauben, mit jedem Chappi scheinen es mehr Leser und somit Reviewer zu werden. °freu° Und ich dachte schon, ihr hättet meine Süßen über. °erleichtert°

Die Dankes noch und dann dürft ihr lesen. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

- _Megchen_: Nein, ich hatte es noch nie mit einem Querschnittsgelähmten zu tun und ich möchte mich eigentlich auch nicht selbst in einem Rollstuhl sehen. Aber ich komme aus einer Familie, in der es von je her gern mal um Medizin geht (Vater Krankenpfleger, Mutter Altenpflegerin und Hobby-Medizinerin ;) und mein Interesse für Anatomie), und außerdem bewundere ich Menschen, die ihr Leben im Rollstuhl meistern, sehr.

- _Daisy_: Ja, ich weiß, gegen lange Chappis hat niemand was. Geht mir auch so, wenn ich eine Story gut finde. :) Aber ich möchte euch ja nicht enttäuschen, indem ich euch lange warten lasse und auch noch kurze Kapitel rausgebe. Hoffe, die Länge diesmal ist genehm? Sind fast 1800 Wörter. :o)

- _harry-draco_: Freut mich, dass du so wild auf die Story bist, dass du sie dir sogar ausdruckst. :D Und danke auch für die anderen Reviews! °Schokolade reich°

- _Berendis, Babsel, TheDarkAngelRisa, __vava _(die, die S&S verschmäht hat! °erwischt hat°) und_ Lilichen_

Und heute, zum Schluss, weil aus besonderem Anlass:

- _Lilith35:_ Hey, Katharina! Cool, dich gibt's also doch noch. °freudestrahl° Supi, dass du gleich bei mir vorbei guckst. °freut sich immer noch° Und man darf dir also gratulieren? Eine Tochter. Sweet! °strahl° Freut mich echt total. °knuddeldrück° (Wegen Ron, das ist so ein Problemchen... °seufz° Das hat mein Beta °murmel° auch schon bemängelt... Die Freunde von früher tauchen eben nicht auf... Sorry. :o) )

oOoOo

**Bitte:** Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**4**Oo

Irgendwann richtete sich Draco wieder auf. „Ist gut. Lass mich bitte wieder runter."

Harry nahm ihn wie zuvor auf den Arm und ließ ihn in den Rollstuhl zurücksinken. Lächelnd hockte er dann vor ihm. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich nachher bei dir duschen würde? Ich meine, so wie ich bin, trau ich mich eigentlich noch nicht mal in den Baumarkt, um dort Dünger zu kaufen."

Da musste Draco schmunzeln. „Sicher. Wenn's weiter nichts ist."

„Okay, dann ... bin ich jetzt erst mal kurz weg. Bis gleich." Er erhob sich langsam.

Draco begleitete ihn bis zur Tür und reichte ihm lächelnd einen Schlüssel, bevor er das Haus verließ. „Ich bin faul, weißt du?", meinte er auf Harrys erstaunten Blick hin.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um ihnen einen Tee zu kochen. Das war eigentlich das Mindeste, was er tun konnte. Harry hatte an diesem Tag viel für ihn getan. Und Draco war froh, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er reden konnte, der ihn wirklich verstehen wollte. Dass Harry Fehler machte, war nicht unbedingt seine Schuld. Er selbst war manchmal gemein und verletzend durch seinen Zynismus und konnte sich nur darüber wundern, dass Harry ihm nicht schon längst wieder den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Er hätte sicher weniger Geduld aufgebracht.

Draco nahm den Rest Kuchen aus der Dose, in der er ihn aufbewahrt hatte, und deckte den Tisch. Danach rollte er ins Bad, machte sich ein wenig frisch und genoss den Blick aus dem Fenster in den Garten. Bald würde er in voller Pracht blühen und endlich konnte er ihn auch besuchen. Nachher würde er Harry bitten, ihn mit hinaus zu nehmen, wenn er die Blumen pflanzen würde.

Es verging wirklich nur eine knappe halbe Stunde, bis Harry zurückkehrte. „Da bin ich wieder", rief er und die Haustür flog ins Schloss.

Draco rollte aus dem Wohnzimmer heran. Als er Harrys bepackte Arme sah, verzieh er ihm den Krach, den er machte, und nahm ihm sogleich etwas ab. „Himmel, hatten die Ausverkauf?", fragte er, als er die acht verschiedenen Blumensorten auf den Saatgutbeuteln betrachtete.

„Nee, aber ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden." Harry stellte den Sack mit Torf ab und zog sich die Jacke aus.

„Ich hab uns einen Tee gemacht", verkündete Draco.

„Hey, klasse." Harry folgte ihm in die Küche.

Sie teilten sich das letzte Stück Apfelkuchen und dann sprang Harry sogleich wieder auf. „So, weiter geht's."

Draco sah ihn missbilligend an. „Es dauert ungefähr noch fünf Stunden, bis es dunkel wird. Warum legst du so ein Tempo an den Tag?"

Harry ließ sich langsam wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Entschuldige. Ich dachte, ich lasse dich dann endlich mal in Ruhe. Du musst hundemüde sein."

„Ich bin noch keine achtzig", brummelte Draco und verschwand aus der Küche. Manchmal war Potter wirklich nicht sehr feinfühlig!

Er hörte, wie Harry sich die Gartenbepflanzung auflud und das Haus verließ. Seufzend dachte er daran, dass er ihn darum hatte bitten wollen, ihn mitzunehmen. So rollte er zur Tür, über die Schwelle und die Stufe hinab, um die Ecke und dann musste er innehalten. Der Boden war viel zu uneben.

„Mist, verdammter", murmelte Draco und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Planitus."

Der Boden vor ihm ebnete sich und er konnte ein Stück weiterrollen. Er wiederholte den Zauberspruch und arbeitete sich somit bis zum Rankenbogen vor. Als er um die Ecke kam, hockte Harry auf den Knien und grub mit einer scheinbar neuen Spitzhacke die Erde um.

„Ah, da bist du, ich dachte schon - Moment mal! Hast du etwa -?"

„Ach was!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Darauf ging Draco nicht ein. Der Dunkelhaarige würde schon irgendwann begreifen, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war.

Er ebnete sich seinen Weg bis unter das Dach aus Ranken und weiter durch den gesamten Garten. Wann war er das letzte Mal draußen gewesen? Es musste Jahrhunderte her sein.

Glücklich sah er sich um und genoss die Sonne auf seiner Haut, die frische Luft, den Geruch von gemähtem Gras und sogar den gedämpften Lärm des Rasenmähers vom Nachbargrundstück.

Schließlich blieb er an einer Stelle stehen, an der er halb von der Sonne beschienen, Harry recht gut beobachten konnte. Er arbeitete so eifrig, dass man ihm einfach glauben musste, dass es ihm Spaß machte. Und Draco merkte von Minute zu Minute, dass er Harry mochte und es ihm wehtun würde, käme der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht mehr wieder.

„Du, Harry", rief er.

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und strich sich mit dem Arm den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Hm?"

„Was hast du eigentlich die letzten Jahre gemacht? Ich meine, du wirst wohl kaum in Londoner Gärten für Ordnung gesorgt haben?"

Harry richtete sich auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das hab ich wirklich nicht. Ich hab die Schule beendet und dann hab ich eine Ausbildung gemacht. So wie man meinen möchte, dass es jeder ordentliche Hogwarts-Absolvent tut", erzählte er. „Sofern es ihm möglich ist", schob er dann schnell hinterher.

„Und was hast du gelernt?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das", erwiderte Harry, „erzähl ich dir später." Damit beugte er sich erneut über das Blumenbeet.

Draco musste über diese Antwort die Stirn runzeln. Dann verscheuchte er den Gedanken allerdings und überlegte sich, dass Harry sich seine Hose total versaute, indem er dort im Gras hockte. Aber scheinbar wollte er es nicht anders. Und so schloss Draco schlussendlich die Augen und genoss einfach nur den Augenblick.

Nachdem Harry den Boden genug gepflügt hatte, entschieden sie gemeinsam, welche Sorten an Blumen er pflanzen sollte. Sorgfältig wählten sie eine Sorte für jede Jahreszeit aus und natürlich die schönsten Farben.

Später, als die Arbeit beendet war, saßen sie noch eine Weile im Garten, Harry betrachtete, ganz offensichtlich stolz, sein Werk und Draco beobachtete ihn. Harry faszinierte ihn. Er war so ... anders als früher. Viel ruhiger, wie es schien. Und er wirkte so schrecklich glücklich. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Die grünen Augen leuchteten schier. Und obwohl sich Draco gut fühlte, er diesen Tag wirklich genoss, war er neidisch. Auf was auch immer...

„Lass uns reingehen, ja?", bat er.

Harry reagierte nicht sofort. Scheinbar war er in Gedanken gewesen. Dann stand er aber auf und begleitete Draco ins Haus zurück.

„Ich gehe dann duschen, wenn ich darf?", meinte er.

Draco nickte. „Gleich die erste rechts", erklärte er. „Gegenüber vom Schlafzimmer. Handtücher sind unter dem Waschbecken, das Duschzeug kannst du benutzen. Wenn du sonst noch was brauchst ... schrei einfach."

Harry nickte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Draco beschloss, im Wohnzimmer für Ordnung sorgen zu müssen. So begann er, seine Zeitungen zu sammeln und stapelte sie auf der Fensterbank. Dann brachte er die zwei benutzten Gläser zurück in die Küche.

Gerade als er zurückrollen wollte, ertönte ein Schrei.

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. „Was?"

Harry kam aus dem Bad gelaufen, um die Hüften nur noch ein Handtuch. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Was ist denn los, um Himmels Willen?", fragte Draco, empört über diesen Aufstand.

„Ich habe - ich meine -" Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht und drehte sich um.

Da Draco sitzend natürlich eine ganze Ecke kleiner war als er, hatte er einen guten Ausblick auf Harrys verhülltes Hinterteil. „Ja, was?"

Harry drehte sich ab der Hüfte aufwärts nach hinten und zog das Handtuch soweit hoch, dass seine Kniekehlen freigelegt wurden. „Da", er deutete auf die Linke.

Dracos Blick wanderte hinab, betrachtete unbewusst die strammen, von dunklen Härchen übersäten Oberschenkel und hielt in der Kniekehle inne. Was er sah, ließ ihn schmunzeln. „Soso."

„Bitte, mach sie weg", jammerte Harry.

Eine von Dracos Augenbrauen schnellte in die Höhe. „Ich soll was?"

„Bitte. Ich kann die nicht anfassen."

„Harry, das ist nur eine Zecke!", bemerkte Draco spitz und grinste schadenfroh. Wollte ihm dieser Junge vor ihm wirklich weismachen, dass er sich nicht mal selbst eine Zecke entfernen konnte?

„Dracooo. Bitte."

Kopfschüttelnd rollte Draco an ihm vorbei. „Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe." Er holte ein Pinzette aus seinem Kulturbeutel und rief Harry zu sich ins Bad.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du schreist, dann -"

Dann winkelte er das Knie des Gryffindors so an, dass er es sich auf den Schoß legen konnte und schritt zur Tat. Zuvor blickte er noch einmal hinauf.

Harry hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen.

„Wer ist jetzt hier der Feigling, hm?", stichelte der Blonde. Dann setzte er die Pinzette an und mit einem gekonnten Kniff hatte er das Insekt entfernt und spülte es die Toilette hinunter.

Harry musste sich ziemlich verrenken, um die Stelle zu sehen, an der nun ein kleiner Bluttropfen zum Vorschein kam. „Danke", murmelte er.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht...", murmelte Draco, als er das Bad verließ.

Gleich darauf hörte er Wasser rauschen.

Harry blieb noch bis zum Abendessen. Mit nassen Haaren bereitete er ihnen Nudeln und Soße zu. Draco begann sich langsam zu langweilen. Wenn der dunkelhaarige Mann ihm alles abnahm, würde er bald verdummen.

„Ab morgen koche ich", sagte er fest.

Harry drehte sich grinsend um. „Gerne."

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete er sich dann aber. „Gartenarbeit macht einen ganz schön müde. Und ich denke mal, du hast auch genug für heute?"

Draco nickte leicht. Er war in der Tat müde, allerdings hätte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, wenn Harry noch eine Weile geblieben wäre.

„Du meldest dich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst?"

Erneut nickte Draco. „Was hältst du von morgen?"

Einen Moment lang sah Harry ihn irritiert an. Dann strahlte er. „Ehrlich? Gerne."

Draco lächelte zurück. „Ich langweile mich sowieso nur. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, tun wir das halt gemeinsam."

„Klar. Den Schlüssel -"

„... behältst du gleich. Ist am einfachsten."

„Gut. Dann bin ich morgen - sagen wir – am Nachmittag, also gegen zwei da?"

„Soll mir recht sein."

„Ich möchte vorher noch was erledigen", erklärte Harry.

Draco nickte zum wiederholten Male nur.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch. „Bis morgen dann."

„Ciao."

Weg war er. Draco rollte ins Wohnzimmer, holte die angebrochene Flasche Wasser, brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher, den er sich - trotz aller Muggelantipathie - irgendwann mal zugelegt hatte, ein und machte sich dann fürs Bett zurecht.

Eine ganze Weile versuchte er, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, doch es ging nicht. Viel zu sehr beschäftigte ihn der vergangene Tag. Und Harry. Er wollte immer mehr über den ehemaligen Mitschüler und - wie er sich jetzt erst wieder richtig bewusst wurde - Widersacher erfahren. Irgendwie war er ihm sehr schnell ziemlich wichtig geworden. Dabei hatte er wirklich geglaubt, so schnell kein Vertrauen mehr fassen zu können. Und plötzlich...

Er schaltete den Fernseher aus. Das hatte keinen Sinn. Er schloss die Augen und träumte von den nächsten Tagen, die er in seinem Garten verbringen würde. Mit Harry. Sonnenstrahlen und blauer Himmel. Blütenzauber und grüner Rasen. So wie heute.

Was war das nur für ein Tag gewesen?

oOo

* * *

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo


	6. Kapitel V

**A/N:** Tagchen. :) Da sind wir wieder. Mit einem neuen, wie ich finde, süßen und vor allem ziemlich langen Kapitel. Jaah, da sage noch mal einer, die Pitels könnten länger sein. Bei 5000 Wörtern kann ich nicht mithalten, sorry. :o) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem, denn das ist das Wichtigste. °smile°

Nachdem Harry also kurz einen „Besuch" macht, wie angekündigt, macht er später noch eine Entdeckung. Und was die mit sich bringt, gibt's in den nächsten Pitelchen. °grinsel°

Liebe Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

_- Lilith35:_ Na klar, begrüße ich dich. Hab mir eine Zeit lang echt Sorgen gemacht, warum du dich von heut auf morgen nicht mehr gemeldet hast. Und nachdem ich keine Antwort mehr auf meine Mails bekommen habe... Na ja, nun biste ja wieder da und... schön. :)

_- Yanaya_: Es war in der Tat früh am Morgen, als du dein Review geschrieben hast. ;) Nein, im Ernst, danke für das Kommi und schen, dass dir die Story gefällt. :) Und ob Draco was an Harrys Beruf auszusetzen hast... Schön lesen. °smile°

_- vava_: Nix "hä?". Wenn du die selbe bist, wie bei "Sense & Sensibility", dann hast du mir geschrieben, dass du dich lange geweigert hast, eben die Story zu lesen. Und deswegen meinte ich, du hättest sie verschmäht. Okay? Ich mach nie wieder einen Witz. O.o

- _harry-draco_: Wahrscheinlich wirst du Recht haben... Es wird noch ein wenig Streit geben. Wir kennen ja Draco. Aber lies selbst. :)

- _Tinchen27_: Tut mir Leid, dass hin und wieder mal spinnt. Das liegt ja zum Glück nicht an mir. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mich auch bei www dot endless-rain dot de suchen (LeakyC), aber da liege ich immer ein paar Tage im Rückstand. :o)

- _Berendis, SnapeSeraphin, teufelchennetty, stelladubh, Angie, comabeat _und_ Babsel_

**Ganz herzlichen Dank für die Kommis.** Find ich toll, dass die Story schlussendlich doch noch größeren Anklang findet. °hüpf° Danköö!

oOoOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**5**Oo

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry in St. Mungo's. Als sein leitender Professor ihn in seinem Büro begrüßte, war er scheinbar nicht überrascht, den dunkelhaarigen Mann so schnell wiederzusehen.

„Heimweh?"

Harry schmunzelte. „Nein, tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich bin momentan ziemlich eingespannt in meiner neuen Aufgabe. Aber deswegen bin ich auch hier."

Der Professor für magische Chirurgie nickte aufmerksam und deutete Harry, Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich betreue einen Querschnittsgelähmten in meinem Alter. Obwohl ich - ich meine, von Betreuen kann eigentlich keine Rede sein. Selten habe ich jemanden so Selbständiges erlebt. Ich habe nun in Erfahrung gebracht, dass seine Chancen damals, als er hier in Behandlung war, fünfzig Prozent betrugen, dass er wieder laufen könnte. Nach der OP ist aber nichts so gekommen, wie es sollte."

„Einen Moment." Professor Magister hob die Hände. „Sie wissen, ich bin genauso wie Sie an meine Schweigepflicht gebunden. Sie dürfen mir also Namen nennen, wenn Sie möchten. Wie lange ist das Ganze her? Ich bin immerhin schon einige Jahre an diesem Krankenhaus."

„Es muss nun knapp ... sieben Jahre her sein. Draco Malfoy hatte damals einen schweren Quidditchunfall in der Schule."

Der Professor setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wovon Sie da sprechen..."

„Er konnte die Krankengymnastik, die trotz erfolgloser OP gemacht wurde, nicht zu Ende führen."

Der ältere Mann stand aus seinem großen Sessel auf und ging zum Aktenschrank. „Malfoy,... Malfoy..." Er zog eine Schublade auf und suchte. Dann zog er eine Patientenakte hervor. „Da haben wir ihn." Er ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken und schlug die große Karte auf, studierte sie.

„In der Tat, die Krankengymnastik wurde nicht beendet. Hier steht _aus freiem Willen abgebrochen_."

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sein Vater hat ihm damals die finanziellen Mittel verwehrt."

Über das Gesicht des Professors flog ein wissender Blick. „Verstehe. Nun ja, schauen Sie selbst." Er reichte Harry die Mappe.

Der Dunkelhaarige studierte sie eingehend. Da stand wirklich, dass die Krankengymnastik freiwillig abgebrochen worden war. Nun ja, es konnten schlecht genauere Umstände erläutert werden... _Sanguinis profluvium causa premerium LWS_, stand unter Diagnose und ließ Harry direkt zusammenfahren. Auf Lateinisch klang die ganze Sache noch mal komplizierter, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Seufzend schloss er die Mappe. „Was meinen Sie, Professor? Wäre es sinnvoll, wenn man es nun noch einmal probierte?"

„Was meinen Sie? Krankengymnastik?"

Harry nickte.

„Ich will ehrlich sein", Professor Magister sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wenn die erste OP nicht erfolgreich verlaufen ist, besteht bei der zweiten auch keine viel größere Chance. Obendrein sind Jahre vergangen. Und ich würde Ihnen nie empfehlen, erneut eine Krankengymnastik anzusetzen. Das war damals schon vergeudete Liebesmüh."

„Doch es hat nicht geschadet?"

„Wissen Sie, Harry, mehr Schaden konnte es nicht mehr anrichten."

„Aber - Es bestehen immerhin fünfzig Prozent Heilungschance."

„Bestanden. Und die Blutung ist nicht zurückgegangen. Es tut mir Leid, aber -"

Harry erhob sich. Er musste raus aus diesem Raum. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er die Wahrheit nicht ertragen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr geben sollte für Draco. So gemein spielte das Schicksal nicht.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er freundlich und verließ recht schnell das Büro.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause überlegte er fieberhaft, ob er mit Draco darüber reden sollte. Es war erst ihr vierter gemeinsamer Tag... Und trotzdem. Konnte er ihm die Wahrheit vorenthalten? Oder sollte er einfach nie wieder darauf zu sprechen kommen?

Das konnte er gar nicht. Genauso, wie er ihm auf Dauer nicht verschweigen wollte, was er für einen Beruf gewählt hatte. Es war wichtig für ihn. Und er spürte einfach, dass er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben sollte.

oOo

Am Nachmittag kam Harry pünktlich bei Draco an.

Der blonde Mann lag im Bett und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Na, was ist denn mit dir los?", wunderte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Weiß nicht." Draco räkelte sich ein wenig. „Fühl mich nicht so gut heute. Dabei ist so schönes Wetter und der Garten wartet." Seufzend warf er einen Blick durchs Fenster in den blauen Himmel.

Harry trat an sein Bett. „So richtig krank siehst du zum Glück nicht aus. Tut dir was weh?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Alles, irgendwie. Und doch nichts richtig."

Ein Lächeln flog über Harrys Gesicht. „Vielleicht hast du dich gestern ein bisschen verausgabt." Bevor Draco protestieren konnte, fuhr er fort: „Soll ich dir nen Tee machen? Vorhin hat es geregnet und der Rasen ist ein wenig aufgeweicht. Das sind nicht die idealen Bedingungen für dich."

Draco verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und musterte den schlanken Mann vor sich. Es war schon nett, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgte und ihn trotzdem nicht gleichzeitig bemutterte. Denn das wäre zuviel des Guten.

„Ein Tee wäre was., antwortete er lächelnd.

„Und meinst du, du kannst dich aus dem Bett und ins Wohnzimmer quälen?", wollte Harry wissen, als er schon im Türrahmen war. „Musst dich auch nicht extra anziehen."

Draco nickte schmunzelnd. Es tat wirklich gut, dass Harry da war. Andernfalls hätte er den ganzen Tag nutzlos rumgelegen und sich gelangweilt.

Während er nebenan Wasserrauschen und das Klappern des Kessels hörte, setzte er sich auf, zog seinen Rollstuhl heran und verfrachtete sich gekonnt darin. Das war Routine, das tat nicht mehr weh. Weniger gewohnt war er die leichten Schmerzen, die er in den Oberarmen spürte.

Grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Als Harry mit einem Tablett hereinkam, meinte Draco: „Es ist nicht möglich, dass ich Muskelkater habe, oder?"

Harry grinste. „Und ob das möglich ist. Du bist auf gar keinen Fall krank." Er schenkte ein und reichte Draco eine Tasse. „Willkommen in der Welt der Bewegung."

Draco zog als Antwort nur eine Grimasse und begann seinen Tee zu schlürfen. Als er spürte, wie Harry ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick ansah, suchte er verunsichert nach dem nächsten Thema. „Aber warum - ich meine, warum tut mir gleich alles weh, wenn ich nur mal eine Stunde draußen war?"

Lächelnd zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Du hast gestern sicher mehr Bewegung gehabt, als du es gewöhnt bist. Und schon passiert das. Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang, oder?"

Nein, das war es nicht. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nur so ungewohnt. So ... schön.

„Wenn du willst - Ich meine, ich könnte vielleicht ein bisschen Abhilfe schaffen."

Draco runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Nur eine kleine Massage, nichts weiter", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.

Dracos Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. „Du kannst das?"

Harry lächelte schief. „Gelernt ist gelernt."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ich hab in St. Mungo's gelernt. Hab mich zum Heiler ausbilden lassen."

„Du?" Draco war wirklich erstaunt.

Harry nickte mit unsicherem Blick.

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht", platzte Draco heraus. Dann überlegte er einen Moment. Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Bist du deswegen hier?"

Der Blick des Anderen veränderte sich kaum, doch Draco glaubte, ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihnen zu lesen.

„Antworte bitte", presste er hervor. Ungeduldig blickte er sein Gegenüber an und stellte seine Tasse ein wenig zu fest ab.

Harry seufzte. „Nein. Und ja."

Draco schluckte. Er wünschte sich, dass das alles so nicht geschah, denn er befürchtete Schlimmes.

„Draco, bitte, sieh mich nicht so an. Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären. Ich hab mir seit deinem Unfall Gedanken gemacht und hab auch lange überlegt, ob ich dich wirklich besuchen soll. Denn ich - ich will dir wirklich nur helfen."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", knurrte Draco. Er war verletzt. Harry hatte ihn belogen.

„Hör mir zu, bitte." Harry rutschte mir flehendem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn. „Ich will dir nur insofern helfen, wie du es auch willst. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man dir nichts aufzwingen kann. Ich bewundere dich, Draco, für deine Stärke. Ich will wirklich nichts weiter als - dein Freund sein. Dein Freund, mehr nicht, verstehst du?"

Draco nahm den Blick von ihm. „Freunde belügen einander nicht."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst", hörte er Harry flüsternd. „Ich wollte es dir erzählen, erinnerst du dich? Ich wollte es nur verschieben und es dir in einer ruhigen Minute erklären. Es betrifft uns immerhin beide."

Am liebsten hätte Draco Harry rausgeschmissen, ihm den Schlüssel weggenommen und sich selbst mit einer Kurzzeitamnesie belegt. Doch er wusste auch, dass ihm das alles nicht weiterhalf. Es war doch von vornherein klar gewesen, dass an der Sache etwas faul war.

„Und was hast du nun vor?", wollte er wissen. „Den armen, behinderten, ehemaligen Mitschüler bemuttern und sich später einen Preis abholen?" Dass seine Stimme bissig klang, konnte er gar nicht ändern. Irgendwo mussten seine Emotionen hin.

„Ich wollte nichts ändern, wenn du es nicht auch gewollt hättest. Hab ich dir das nicht gezeigt, in den letzten drei Tagen?" Harry stand auf und kam auf ihn zu.

Dracos Blick folgte ihm. Er hatte keine Angst, dem dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich in die Augen zu sehen, war froh, dass ihn das schlechte Gewissen plagte.

„Warum verbocken wir unsere zweite Chance, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als er sich zu ihm hockte. „Das tun wir nicht. Und wenn doch, dann bekommen wir auch eine dritte."

„Am Anfang gescheitert."

„Nichts ist gescheitert, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Du hast mich belogen."

„Das habe ich nicht", widersprach Harry sanft. „Oder zumindest nicht bewusst."

Draco blickte auf seine Hände. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Harry ihn wirklich nicht belogen hatte, es auch jetzt nicht tat.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich dir vertrauen soll", murmelte er.

Der Dunkelhaarige hob sein Kinn an. „Das sollst du auch." Er blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Du bist mir wichtig geworden, Draco Malfoy."

Nie zuvor hatte ihm das jemand gesagt. Und Draco war nach Heulen zumute. Einfach nur, weil er überfordert war. Fünf lange Jahre war er allein gewesen und auf einmal...

„Du machst mich so fertig", flüsterte er und nahm Harrys Hand in seine.

„Ich werde mir in Zukunft mehr Mühe geben.", versprach Harry.

Draco nickte. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Nein sagen konnte er jetzt einfach nicht. Er wusste, wie dumm es wäre, wenn er einfach alles von sich stieße. Langsam ließ er Harrys Hand sinken. „Was ist nun mit der -"

„Massage?"

Erneut nickte er.

„Gerne", meinte Harry und richtete sich auf. „Ich muss nur irgendwie", er sah sich um, „eine Bank basteln."

„Der Tisch", schlug Draco vor und Harry eilte sofort herüber, um die Tassen, Zeitungen und allen Kram, den Draco darauf verstreut hatte, zu entfernen. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und sie hatten, was sie brauchten.

Draco rollte neben die Massagebank. „Und nun?"

Harry blickte von der anderen Seite aus hinüber. „Am besten - ja, leg mal das Hemd ab. Und dann -"

Draco zog sich sein Flanellhemd über den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass Harry ihm zur Hilfe kam.

„Auf denn Bauch", erklärte er und nachdem er Draco auf die Trage geholfen hatte, gab er Acht, dass der Blonde nicht herunterfiel, während er sich drehte und auf den Bauch sinken ließ. Dann besorgte er ein Kissen, auf das Draco seinen Kopf legen konnte.

„So, sehr gut. Und nun leg die Arme neben den Körper und entspann dich."

Draco schloss die Augen und tat wie ihm geheißen. Fast sehnsüchtig wartete er auf den Beginn der Massage.

Als Harrys Finger seinen Rücken berührten, zuckte er unbewusst zusammen.

„Tschuldige, meine Hände sind noch ein bisschen kalt."

Draco entspannte sich erneut, ließ die Muskeln möglichst locker.

Zuerst wanderten Harrys Fingerspitzen forschend über seinen Rücken. Dann wiederholte er die Strecke mit festerem Druck.

Mit jeder Minute genoss Draco mehr von dem, was Harry ihm bot. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, hätte Harry nicht die Seite gewechselt und ihn dadurch aufblicken lassen.

„Na, alles okay?", fragte er sanft.

Draco murmelte nur zustimmend und beobachtete von seiner Seitenlage aus so gut es ging, wie Harry gekonnt immer mehr Muskeln zum Spielen brachte. Seine Gedanken flogen immer weiter fort und während er auf Harrys dunklen Pullover starrte, fragte er sich, wie wohl Harrys eigne Muskeln reagierten. Genau in diesem Moment ertappte er sich und schloss schnell die Augen. Was er nur wieder dachte!

Trotzdem dämmerte er in den nächsten Minuten immer wieder zwischen Schlaf und Wachzustand und kam nicht umher, immer wieder an Harry denken zu müssen. Sein Geruch umgab ihn, seine Hände strichen über seinen Rücken. Er konnte gar nicht anders.

„Hey."

Draco öffnete die Augen.

„Könntest du dich mal auf den Rücken legen?"

Harry half ihm dabei, sich umzudrehen. „So komme ich besser an die Schultern und Oberarme. Und noch andere, verborgene Stellen."

Draco gefiel es nicht, wie er ihm diese Worte ins Ohr hauchte, denn sie jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ganz vorsichtig wanderten nun die Hände des ehemaligen Gryffindors über seine Schultern, massierten sie mit sanftem Druck, suchten die Schlüsselbeine, fuhren von dort aus über die Oberarme und zurück.

„Eins muss man dir lassen, du kannst es", meinte Draco gähnend.

„Ja, in der Tat, das wirkt sehr überzeugend." Draco konnte Harry schmunzeln hören.

„Tschuldige."

Er fuhr fort, die gleiche Strecke wie zuvor und dann von den Schultern aus höher. Dracos innere Stimme alarmierte ihn. Harrys Hände wanderten bis zu seinen Ohren und hielten dort inne.

„Was wird das?", fragte er unsicher.

„Psst", gab Harry zuerst nur als Antwort. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger wanderte er über Dracos Ohr.

Im ersten Moment war es Draco wirklich unangenehm, was er dort tat, doch als er sich wieder entspannte, gefiel es ihm auf einmal.

„Gleich schläfst du wie ein Baby", flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr und begann, seine Ohrläppchen zu massieren.

Und tatsächlich musste Draco feststellen, dass er langsam in den Schlaf abdriftete. Doch bevor er endgültig die reale Welt verließ, spürte er, wie Harrys Finger sich weiter nach oben tasteten und den oberen Rand der Ohrmuschel rieben.

Dracos Sinne waren alle auf seinen Kopf ausgerichtet und er fühlte, wie ihm immer wärmer wurde. Doch plötzlich durchzuckte ihn etwas. Wie ein Stromstoß, der vom Ohr bis in den kleinen Zeh jagte.

Er krallte sich unbewusst in die Bank und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ist gut", hörte er da Harry wispern.

Draco öffnete die Augen, blinzelte. „Was ist gut?"

Harry stand nun wieder links von ihm. „Wo hat's wehgetan?"

Der blonde Mann blickte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Nichts Gefährliches. Ich wollte nur etwas testen. Also, kannst du mir sagen, wo es wehgetan hat?"

Draco versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo der Schmerz entlang gelaufen war. „Vom Ohr... irgendwie bis", er fuhr seinen Körper mit einem Finger hinab, „bis dort unten irgendwo."

„Durchs Bein?", fragte Harry und Draco glaubte, Aufregung in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können.

Er selbst war noch zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu vermuten. Langsam nickte er. „Und - im Fuß."

Harry ging neben ihm in die Hocke und war nun auf Augenhöhe mit ihm. „Weißt du, was das bedeuten könnte?"

Draco sah ihn nur an. Er wagte nicht, irgendetwas zu hoffen.

„Das könnte bedeuten, dass nicht alles zu spät ist. Verstehst du?"

Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Bitte, fang gar nicht erst an. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden."

„Das sollst du nicht, wenn wir -"

„Harry bitte. Heute nicht mehr", sagte Draco fest. Das wäre wirklich zuviel für ihn. Ein gereizter Nerv, was sagte das schon aus? „Und nun", er richtete sich leicht auf, „hilf mir bitte herunter."

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

* * *


	7. Kapitel VI

**A/N:** Das hier ist wohl, wie ich eben beim nochmaligen Lesen bemerkt habe, das melancholischste Kapitel. Und ich glaube, auch das kürzeste. °grinsel° Nya, ihr werdet mir verzeihen, das weiß ich doch. Hauptsache, es geht weiter. Und ich find, es ist so süß, da könnt ihr mir gar nicht böse sein. :D

Ich wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß...

Liebe Grüßlis, LeakyC

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

oOoOo

**Danke:**

_- SnapeSeraphin: _Ich soll dir vertrauen? °lach° Nya, ich überleg's mir. Das neue Pitelchen gibt's hier schon einmal. :)

_- Lilith35:_ Sag bloß, du schreibst sogar wieder? Nicht schlecht. ;)

_- Yanaya_: Hey, ich würde nicht drauf wetten, dass das mit den Nerven in den Ohren stimmt. °lach° Aber je mehr es nach was aussieht, desto besser ist es. Und du bist ja schon mal beeindruckt, das ist es mir wert. :)

_- DiamondOfOcean:_ Nun, ich vergebe dir. °grins° Ich bin einfach froh, dass sich doch hin und wieder der eine oder andere Schwarzleser meldet und reumütig gesteht. ;)

_- EngelKatja:_ Hey, das war sicherlich nie meine Absicht, dich zu enttäuschen. Dass ich mich nach der Mail nicht mehr gemeldet hab, hängt sicherlich auch damit zusammen, dass ich dann ja mit dem schriftlichen Abi beschäftigt war. Wenn du magst, kannst du dich ja mal wieder melden. Und dann maile ich zurück. Versprochen!

_- Megchen_: Das tut mir echt soo leid, dass ich dich das letzte Mal vergessen habe. . Hoffe, das passiert mir nie wieder. Weiß auch nicht... ausgerechnet du. °zu Kreuze kriech° Das Krankheitsbild kann ich dir leider nicht entlateinisieren, habe nämlich mein Büchlein grad nicht da. Aber es hat eben was damit zu tun, dass Draco die Blutung in der LWS-Region hatte. Okay? °lieb guck°

- _stelladubh_: Ähm, ja, im Grunde läuft es auf Akupressur hinaus, was Harry da gemacht hat. Ich hab einfach meine Phantasie benutzt. :o)

- _Berendis, vava, Yuy, LuckyShadow_ und _harry-draco_

oOoOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**6**Oo

Nach diesem Vorfall hatte sich Harry recht schnell verabschiedet. Er hatte gespürt, dass Draco Zeit für sich brauchte und die wollte er ihm lassen.

Zuhause hatte er sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen und während er an die Decke gestarrt hatte, war ihm vieles durch den Kopf gegangen. Sie durften nicht aufgeben. Womöglich gab es, trotz aller Expertenmeinungen, noch ein Chance. Sie musst es einfach probieren!

Am nächsten Tag sprach er Draco nicht auf ihre Entdeckung an und auch nicht am übernächsten. Er hatte genauso Angst. Angst, Draco zu sehr zu drängen und ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden. Und trotzdem sagte er sich jedes Mal, wenn er den Blonden ansah, dass sie etwas tun mussten.

Fast zwei Wochen vergingen also, bis Harry sich dazu entschloss, einen neuen Versuch zu starten.

Wie auch die Tage zuvor, verbrachten sie den Nachmittag im Garten. Draco ließ sich von der Sonne bescheinen, während Harry die Blumen goss. Doch irgendwann, als der Dunkelhaarige fertig war, meinte er: „Was hältst du von ein bisschen Schatten?"

Draco blinzelte gegen die stechende Sonne. „Von mir aus."

So rollte er zu Harry hinüber, der gerade eine Decke unter dem Blätterdach gegenüber des Wohnzimmerfensters von Dracos Häuschen ausbreitete.

„Das ist ja mal eine richtig gute Idee", lächelte er.

„Stets zu Diensten", entgegnete Harry schmunzelnd und trat zu ihm. „Darf ich Hoheit also bitten?"

Draco streckte die Arme aus und legte sie Harry um den Hals, so dass der ihn an Rücken und Po festhalten konnte, um ihn aus dem Rollstuhl zu heben. Dann drehte er sich langsam auf der Stelle um und hockte sich hin.

„Es wundert mich, dass ich nicht jedes Mal das Gefühl habe, aufm Hintern zu landen", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd, als er saß.

Harry ließ sich neben ihn sinken. „Hey, ich hab das gelernt, das ist Sinn der Sache."

„Ist ja gut." Draco ließ sich nach hinten umfallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Mit seltsamem Blick betrachtete er Harry.

Nicht wissend, wie er reagieren sollte, lächelte Harry gezwungen.

„Hör auf, blöde Grimassen zu schneiden", brummte Draco.

Harry musste grinsen. „Dann hör du aber auch auf."

„Womit?"

Nicht darauf eingehend legte Harry sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf der linken Hand ab, sah Draco von der Seite an.

„Ich mache dich nervös, stimmt's?", meinte der nun. „Ich hab's ja immer gewusst."

„Natürlich." Harry beugte sich näher zu Dracos Ohr hin. „Wer kann dir schon widerstehen?"

Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass Draco eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er sah es deutlich an seinen freien Armen. Schmunzelnd strich er darüber. „Ich dich aber anscheinend auch."

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Spielverderber."

Erneut reagierte der Blonde nicht.

Harry richtete sich leicht auf, damit er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Lächelnd ließ er seinen Kopf auf seinen linken, ausgestreckten Arm sinken und schloss selbst die Augen. War das nicht gerade zu paradiesisch? Hier störte sie wirklich niemand.

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so nebeneinander. Harry genoss Dracos Gegenwart unheimlich. Er spürte das Gras an seinen nackten Füßen - denn nun, da es jeden Tag sonnig und warm war, trug er im Garten keine Schuhe mehr -, nahm Dracos Geruch und den von frischen Gras und der alten, leicht muffigen Decke in sich auf.

Er war nicht mehr weit weg von einem kleinen Nickerchen, als er spürte, wie sich Draco bewegte. Trotzdem war zu faul, um die Augen zu öffnen. Wenn etwas war, würde der andere sich schon melden.

Er döste vor sich hin, kam nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, was er noch für schöne Tage mit Draco haben würde, als ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Er hob die rechte Hand, um den Störenfried zu beseitigen, doch er fand nichts. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte ihn die strahlenden Augen eines ihm sehr bekannten jungen Mannes. Ein Lächeln schlich sich automatisch auf seine Lippen.

„Na?"

„Hm?" Harry blickte Draco verwundert an.

„Kitzlig?"

Provozierend zuckte Harry nur mit den Augenbrauen.

Und wieder kam der Grashalm, begann Linien auf seinem Gesicht zu ziehen. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss diese Art der Spielerei und Liebkosung. Als der Grashalm seine Lippen erreichte, öffnete er leicht den Mund und schnappte danach.

„Hey", protestierte Draco lachend.

Harry ließ den Grashalm gehen und öffnete erneut die Augen. „Spielkind."

Draco sah ihn nur an. Es war ein langer, tiefer Blick und Harry wurde ganz flau dabei.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und stützte seinen Kopf zu wiederholten Male auf dem mittlerweile schon leicht tauben Arm ab. „Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass wir mal..."

In diesem Moment spürte er einen Finger auf seinen Lippen. Draco schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er nahm die gleiche Position wie Harry an, so dass sie sich genau in die Augen gucken konnten. Und genau das tat er. Starrte regelrecht in Harrys Inneres.

Der Dunkelhaarige wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen, auch wenn ihm alles wie ein Spiel vorkam. Er hielt Dracos Blick stand, gewährte ihm die Einsicht.

„Was suchst du?", fragte er, als er blinzelnd musste, weil ihm die ersten Tränen in die Augen traten. Es war doch ziemlich anstrengend, jemanden anzustarren. Und gleichzeitig war es ein wunderbares Gefühl, zu spüren, wie einem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, weil man in den Augen - diesen grauen Augen - des anderen versinken möchte.

„Eine Antwort", erwiderte Draco leise.

„Auf was?"

„Meine Frage."

„Und die wäre?"

Draco schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und ließ sich hinabsinken.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist los?" Harry sah ihn sichtlich besorgt an. Eben war doch noch alles schön gewesen.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte Draco.

„Angst? Wovor?"

„Vor der Zukunft."

„Warum?"

Dracos Blick traf ihn erneut. „Ich - Harry, ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn du Recht hättest."

„Womit?"

„Mit deiner Vermutung, dass ich - dass ich wieder gehen könnte." Er wandte seine Augen auf Harrys Brust.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor strich Draco sanft eine Strähne hinter sein Ohr. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir noch eine Chance haben."

Draco blickte ihn verwundert an. „Wir?"

„Entschuldige - du."

„Nein. Nein - ich meine, ich find das - Bleibst du bei mir, egal, was kommt?"

„Wenn du das willst? Ich möchte gern dein Freund sein. Für immer."

Draco seufzte mit einem merkwürdig traurigen Blick und Harry wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass er selbst auf mehr als eine Freundschaft hinauswollte. Nie zuvor hatte er das gefühlt, was er jetzt spürte; der Drang danach, Draco in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn mit Zärtlichkeit zu überschütten, bis alle traurigen Gedanken fort waren.

„Wollen wir es versuchen?", fragte er leise.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Draco reagierte. Er sah Harry nicht an, aber ganz langsam begann er zu nicken.

Glücklich beugte sich Harry zu ihm hinab und senkte seine Lippen auf Dracos Haar. „Wir schaffen das", wisperte er. „Wir beide."

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

* * *


	8. Kapitel VII

**A/N:** Hallöchen. Jupp, schon geht's weiter. Kann euch ja nicht so lange warten lassen, jetzt, da die beiden sich näher kommen. Ab hier macht die Story nämlich erst richtig Spaß. Okay, ich bin momentan so verknuddelt und verschmust, dass das logisch ist, aber nya ... trotzdem. :) Zuerst einmal gibt's in diesem Pitel noch das eine oder andere Problemchen, ich will allerdings nicht zuviel verraten. Lasst es euch einfach schmecken. ;)

Küsschen, LeakyC

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

oOo

**Danke:**

_- Megchen_: Süße, manchmal klingen deine Reviews wie Deutschaufsätze. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde, ich finde es nur witzig. Maia benutzt auch gern so Wörter wie „fließend", „schlüssig", usw.. Zum Schießen. °grinsel° °knuddel°

_- Yanaya_: Jah, das mit den Deutschbüchern kommt mir recht bekannt vor. Aber ich hab sie immer streberhaft gelesen. Von nichts kommt nicht, hm? ;) Hoffe, deine Klausur war okay? Und danke für das Lob, ich hab mir bei der Story echt ein Bein ausgerissen, weil ich den Knuddel-Draco ja viel lieber mag, auch wenn er furchtbar OOC ist. °grinsel°

_- Yuy: _Die Szene mit dem Grashalm find ich auch so toll. °seufz° Die musste einfach da rein, wenn sie schon im Garten liegen...

- _kosmiclady_: Im Grunde genommen bleiben wir hier unschuldig. Das Lemon oben sollte ich vielleicht streichen. Nein, nein, Witz! Es wird schon noch was passieren, aber keine schmutzigen Dinge. Das würde hier ja weiß Gott nicht reinpassen, oder? °smile°

_- DiamondOfOcean:_ Jaah, ich weiß, ich bin immer ein wenig knauserig. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe. °nick° Ich kann eben nicht so „rumschwallen", ich bin so ein „In 5sec auf dem Punkt"-Typ. °seufz° Aber das Pitel ist wenigstens 300 Wörter länger. :o)

_- Lilith35, anastacia78, harry-draco, Berendis, Drake _und_ Babsel_

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

oO**7**Oo

Die kommenden Tage brachte Draco ziemlich durcheinander. Durch Harry war seine ganze Routine aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten und auch wenn er die Langeweile nicht vermisste, überlegte er manchmal doch, ob er sich und auch Harry nicht überforderte.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann stand jeden Morgen Punkt zehn Uhr in der Küche und bereitete ihr Frühstück vor. Genauso kümmerte er sich - wenn Draco es zuließ - um Mittag- und Abendessen. Die restliche Zeit verbrachte er mit ihm im Garten oder im Haus, wobei ihnen - und das war es, was Draco am meisten wunderte - nie langweilig wurde. Es war egal, ob sie nun etwas taten oder nicht, denn selbst, wenn sie nur zusammen auf der Decke im Schatten lagen oder saßen, vor sich hinträumend, war es genau richtig in diesem Moment.

Vielleicht hätte er sich auch leichter an die neue Situation gewöhnen können, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit bald kommen sollte. Harry sprach nicht mit ihm darüber, weil er es wahrscheinlich auch nicht zugelassen hatte, aber eines Tages kam er später als gewöhnlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ auch eindeutig darauf schließen, dass etwas geschehen war.

Trotzdem sagte Harry vorerst nichts. Als sie dann zu Mittag gegessen hatten und er noch immer nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte, fragte Draco gereizt: „Kann es sein, dass du ein Problem hast?"

Harry sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Warum guckst du dann, als würde in den nächsten Minuten die Welt untergehen?"

Seufzend wollte Harry aufstehen und den Tisch abräumen, aber Draco hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Setz dich verdammt noch mal hin und rede mit mir!"

Langsam sank der Dunkelhaarige zurück auf den Stuhl. „Draco – ich hab – den Termin bekommen. Sie wollen dich nächste Woche operieren."

Für einen Moment hatte Draco das Gefühl, er bekäme keine Luft mehr.

Harry streckte die Hand nach seiner aus. „Hey, ganz ruhig."

„Nächste Woche?", krächzte er schließlich.

Sein Freund nickte. „Ich hab heute Morgen einen Anruf von meinem Professor bekommen. Er sagte, ein Patient, der für nächste Woche eingeplant war, ist vorzeitig... Na ja." Er lächelte ein bisschen schief.

Draco hatte in diesem Moment kein Verständnis für jegliche Art von Humor. In einer Woche sollte sich sein komplettes Leben ändern – möglicherweise.

Er drehte sich um und rollte aus dem Raum. Natürlich, er musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen und es gab auch nur einen Weg, herauszufinden, ob er jemals wieder laufen könnte oder nicht, aber... Er war viel zu überrascht, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Harry folgte ihm diesmal nicht und Draco konnte nicht sagen, ob ihm das nun recht war oder nicht. Die Beziehung zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor war mehr als seltsam.

Dracos Gedanken flogen zu dem Tag vor zwei Wochen zurück, als sie im Garten gelegen hatten. In solchen Momenten liebte er sein Leben wieder. Überhaupt hatte es an Wert zugenommen. Und das verdankte er Harry.

Irgendwann hatte Draco festgestellt, dass er ihm dafür mehr als dankbar war. Anfangs war es nicht leicht gewesen, es zu akzeptieren, doch als sie Freunde wurden, als Draco begonnen hatte, Harry wirklich zu vertrauen, hatte er gemerkt, wie lange er einen Freund, einen Partner, einen Menschen, dem er alles erzählen und alles geben wollte, vermisst hatte. Mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack hatte er an Blaise gedacht, der es irgendwie nie geschafft hatte, zu ihm zu kommen. Lange Zeit hatte Draco sich gefragt, warum das so gewesen war, denn er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass Blaise, sein bester Freund, ihn so verletzen würde.

Draco hörte, wie Harry in der Küche den Tisch abräumte. Dann kam er in den Flur. „Draco, ich geh noch mal ne Stunde nach Hause."

Als der Blonde nicht reagierte, kam er bis ins Wohnzimmer. „Hast du gehört?"

Trotzdem dauerte es einen Moment, bis Draco reagierte. „Ja", antwortete er schlicht. Dabei sah er den ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht an.

Als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, fühlte er sich miserabel. Er kam sich allein und verlassen vor. Wahrscheinlich war das übertrieben, aber Draco verstand nicht, warum Harry so gezögert hatte, mit ihm zu reden. Und dann hatte er es ihm schließlich doch unvorbereitet eröffnet und nun ließ er ihn allein hier sitzen. Das war nicht fair. Er hing doch in allem genauso drin.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten, rollte über den mittlerweile ebenen Weg unter dem Eingangsbogen, dessen Blüten nun in voller Bracht standen, hindurch und schaffte es bis unter das Blätterdach.

Dort stützte er sich mit den Händen so ab, dass er sich aus dem Rollstuhl hieven konnte. Dann musste er allerdings feststellen, dass er nicht zu Boden getragen werden konnten, und ließ sich kurzerhand fallen. Ziemlich unsanft landete er auf dem linken Ellenbogen, schluckte den Schmerz aber hinunter und robbte etwas von seinem verhassten Fortbewegungsmittel weg.

Anschließend zog er die Beine heran und legte sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach einschlafen und sich alle Probleme in Luft auflösen?

Draco hörte die Vögel zwitschern, Stimmen im Nachbargarten, ein Baby schrie. Ihn umgab so viel Leben und trotzdem fühlte er sich schrecklich einsam.

Harry fehlte ihm, eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter, eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr oder einfach nur ein Lächeln. Doch gerade der, für den Draco nun alles geben würde, hatte ihn allein gelassen.

Der ehemalige Slytherin war sehr enttäuscht. Und es bestätigte seine Angst. Angst davor, dass etwas schief gehen und Harry ihn verlassen würde. Oder wirklich – wie er es in den ersten Stunden gedacht hatte – nur noch aus Mitleid kam. Dieser Gedanke tat so weh.

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Auch wenn Harry immer nur von Freundschaft sprach... Es war doch eine sehr innige Freundschaft, die Draco um nichts in der Welt verlieren wollte.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

oOo

Geweckt wurde er durch eine besorgte Stimme und eine Hand, die ihn leicht rüttelte.

„Draco?" Das war eindeutig Harry.

Draco schlug langsam die Augen auf. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Bäume und ließ ihn frösteln.

„Hi", sagte er und gähnte.

„Was machst du hier draußen? Bist du – hast du dir was getan?" Harry half ihm beim Aufsetzen.

„Nein. Nein, alles okay", antwortete Draco und blickte ihn an. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich drei Uhr."

„Du warst länger weg."

Harry sah ihn erneut schuldbewusst an. „Tut mir Leid, ich dachte..."

„Schon gut", murmelte Draco und wollte abwinken, doch Harry fing seine Hand in der Luft ab. „Nein. Ich benehme mich wie ein Idiot."

Der Blonde blickte ihn an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, denn alles, was ihm einfiel, waren Worte, die Harry nicht hören sollte. Zärtliche, liebevolle Worte und Gesten, die unter den gegebenen Bedingungen so vollkommen falsch erschienen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

Harry, der diese Reaktion falsch deutete, nickte. „Doch. Warum bin ich gegangen? Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, anstatt dich allein zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass dich das getroffen hat. Aber Draco, ich – ich bin für dich da. Wir haben es doch beschlossen, oder? Wir schaffen das, gemeinsam."

Nun nickte auch Draco. Harry hatte Recht mit dem, was er sagte, dennoch vertrieb es nicht die Angst, die tief in Draco schlummerte. Die würde ihm auch so schnell niemand nehmen können.

„Lass uns nicht so viel nachdenken, ja? Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr schwer für dich ist. Und ich würde dir so gerne helfen. Aber ich kann es nicht."

„Du hast mir geholfen", flüsterte Draco und zog Harry zu sich, lehnte sich an ihn.

Harry kletterte hinter ihn und nahm ihn zwischen die Beine. „Ich würde so gerne etwas tun, nicht nur zusehen."

Draco lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Nähe des anderen. „Entweder es klappt oder es klappt nicht", sagte er möglichst gelassen.

Doch es kam, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, Harry durchschaute ihn. „Es wird klappen, glaub mir. Du musst es nur wirklich wollen. Und du musst ihnen vertrauen."

„Unterstell mir nur nicht, dass ich es nicht wirklich will", sagte Draco leicht böse.

Harry legte die Hände auf seiner Brust ineinander. „Schon gut", flüsterte er.

Draco schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich Harrys Kopf an seinen schmiegte. Dies waren Momente, in denen er am liebsten aus der Haut fahren wollte, weil er daran denken musste, dass Harry nicht der war, für den er ihn halten wollte – seinen Partner. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er ihm nun ein paar zärtliche Worte zuflüsterte und ihn festhielt, spüren ließ, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Genau dies wollte auch Draco tun, aber er konnte nicht. Durfte nicht.

Doch er blieb ganz ruhig, genoss den Augenblick und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass es einmal anders sein konnte, wenn... Leise seufzte er und spürte, wie Harry seine Hände suchte, sie fand und einschloss.

Draco öffnete die Augen und blickte auf die gefalteten Hände. Bedeutete denn all dies nichts?

oOo

…to be continued…

oOo

* * *


	9. Kapitel VIII

**A/N:** Nun... weiter geht's. Hat ein bisschen gedauert, ich weiß. Hey, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen bin ich doch recht gut dabei, was das Updaten betrifft. :P

Uhm, heute geht's medizinisch gesehen ans Eingemachte. Ich weiß ja, dass die Zauberer es normalerweise anders handhaben mit ihren Heilungsmethoden, aber nehmt es einfach so hin, wie ich's geschrieben habe. Ich konnte mir nämlich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie man Dracos „Defekt" anderweitig behandeln sollte.

Viel Spaß und... bis dann. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

_- Lilith35: _Ja, richtig, ich habe mein Abi jetzt. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich schreiben kann. Ich habe momentan nämlich eine Flaute. °hmpf° Zum Glück hab ich die Story ja bereits fertig geschrieben. :) Was deine vielen Frage betrifft... Abwarten. :D

_- Megchen_: Meg, Sweet, du kennst mich. Ich bin klein und gemein. °muhaha° Aber ich liebe Draco, das weißt du auch, und wie könnte ich ihm jemals wirklich weh tun?

_- kokosnuss: _Tja, Süße, ich könnte jetzt wirklich sagen, dass du selbst dran schuld bist, dass du meine Story ignorierst. Aber ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, du leidest ja wenigstens etwas. °eg°

_- Yanaya_: Soo, ich hoffe, deine Klausuren sind gut gelaufen? Ich bin so froh, dass endlich alles vorbei ist. Und nun ja schon über 2 Wochen. °grinsel° Kuschelszenen gibt's sicher noch. Ich bin ein Kuschelfreak. ;D

_- Babsel: _Du bist ein wenig nervös, oder? °kicher°

_- mäuschen, kosmiclady, Manya, Yuy, Berendis, Maia May _und_ stella dubh_

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

oO**8**Oo

Harry saß hinter Draco, hielt ihn in den Armen und wünschte sich die ganze Zeit, er hätte die letzten Stunden rückgängig machen können. Er benahm sich wie ein Idiot. Hatte er Draco nicht versprochen, immer für ihn da zu sein, hatte er es nicht eben noch gepredigt? Ja, das hatte er. Und dann lief er weg. Warum? Natürlich, Draco sollte auch mal allein sein, aber nur weil er aus dem Zimmer ging, hieß das doch nichts...

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er Panik bekommen hatte. Er hatte öfter in der letzten Zeit das Gefühl, von seinen Gefühlen überrannt zu werden. Und das konnten sie nun am allerwenigsten gebrauchen.

Schon, als er gegangen war, hatte er gewusst, dass er einen Fehler machte. Und mit jeder Minute, die er fortblieb, war das schlechte Gefühl gewachsen, bis er es irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und zurückappariert war.

Im Haus hatte er Draco nicht gefunden und erschrocken darüber war er natürlich sofort in den Garten gerannt. Als er Draco dort liegen sah, ein Stück entfernt vom Rollstuhl, so zusammengekrümmt, wusste er, dass er es sich nie verzeihen konnte, wenn dem jungen Mann etwas passiert war.

Zum Glück war dem nicht so und trotzdem fühlte Harry sich mies. Er lehnte hier mit seinem Kopf an Dracos und durfte nichts weiter tun, als ihn so festhalten. Ihn stützen und für ihn da sein, solange all dies auf der Basis einer Freundschaft blieb. Sollte es immer so sein?

oOo

Die ganze Woche über kamen weder Draco noch Harry noch einmal richtig zur Ruhe. Harry machte sich Tag und Nacht Gedanken über die anstehende OP und kam auch nicht umher, mindestens einmal pro Tag mit Draco darüber zu reden. Dabei bemerkte er natürlich sehr wohl, dass der ehemalige Slytherin Angst hatte. Auch aus diesem Grund wollte er ihn gar nicht mehr allein lassen, apparierte abends sehr spät nach Hause und war morgens bereits da, wenn Draco aufstand. Es wunderte ihn schon ein bisschen, dass der Blonde nichts sagte, schließlich wollte er nicht bemuttert werden. Aber selbst wenn er sich beschwert hätte, wäre Harry nicht gegangen. Sie brauchten sich; er brauchte Draco mindestens genauso wie Draco ihn und er wusste, dass sein Freund versuchte, ihm so wenig Arbeit wie möglich aufzulasten, was Harry ihm zwar hoch anrechnete, aber nicht durchgehen lassen wollte.

Es war keine leichte Zeit. Dass sie nicht aneinander gerieten, war schier ein Wunder, immerhin hockten sie täglich bis zu sechzehn Stunden aufeinander, im Haus oder im Garten. Sie waren beide äußerst angespannt und Harry gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, seine Nervosität nicht allzu sehr durchscheinen zu lassen. Dracos Angst konnte alles kaputtmachen...

oOo

Am Abend bevor es ins Krankenhaus gehen sollte, wartete Harry, bis Draco im Bett lag und verabschiedete sich erst dann. Er stand am Bett und blickte auf den ehemaligen Mitschüler hinab. „Ich geh dann. Schlaf gut. Und bitte, mach dir nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken, hm?"

Draco lächelte leicht und nickte. „Ich geb mir Mühe."

„Nacht", wisperte Harry und verließ den Raum.

Im Flur knipste er das Licht aus und wollte apparieren. - Und doch konnte er nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Mit aller Kraft weigerte sich sein Herz, dieses Haus zu verlassen.

Sich nicht rührend, stand er einen Moment da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann schien es, als hätten sich seine Beine selbständig gemacht und brachten ihn zurück in Dracos Schlafzimmer. Dort war es mucksmäuschenstill.

Harry wagte nicht, auch nur zu atmen, als er zum Bett ging, sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und das Hemd über den Kopf zog, bevor er vorsichtig neben Draco in das Bett kroch.

Er dachte überhaupt nicht darüber nach, was er tat, wusste, dass Draco ihn am nächsten Morgen vielleicht beschimpfen würde, wenn nicht rausschmeißen, und trotzdem legte er sich zu ihm, schloss ihn ganz sanft in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

Seine Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er wusste, dass er so schnell nicht einschlafen würde. Dennoch fühlte er sich so wohl, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben, wusste, dass dies der Ort war, an den er gehörte. Er spürte Dracos Wärme und seinen Geruch, atmete tief ein.

„Hast du dich anders entschieden?", wisperte da plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als er realisierte, dass es Draco war.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er antworten konnte. „Tut mir Leid."

„Was denn?"

„Ich – ich geh wohl besser wieder", flüsterte Harry und wollte sich schon beinahe flüchtend aus dem Bett quälen, als Draco ihn festhielt.

„Nein. Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er leise. Dann zog er den noch etwas widerwilligen Harry enger an sich.

Der Gryffindor spürte ein wenig von Dracos Haut unter seinen Fingern, als er ihm über den Bauch strich und an eine Stelle kam, an der der Schlafanzug verrutscht war. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was er tun wollte, und legte seinen Kopf erneut an Dracos Schulter.

Der Blonde legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das ist schon alles richtig so."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn es das wirklich wäre...

„Schlaf gut."

„Du auch", schaffte es Harry noch, mit belegter Stimme, zu sagen. Nur wenige Minuten später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen ging alles viel zu schnell, um überhaupt noch einmal über die vergangene Nacht nachdenken zu können.

Als Harry und Draco in St. Mungo ankamen, wurde Draco sofort zu unterschiedlichen Tests mitgenommen, damit sie sicher gehen konnten, dass einer Operation nichts im Wege stand.

Zwischendurch saßen die beiden gemeinsam in einem Zimmer, warteten auf die Ergebnisse und sprachen kaum ein Wort.

Harry ahnte, dass er Draco keine Hilfe war, aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl, er hatte wirklich selbst Angst bekommen.

Mittags bekamen sie die Ergebnisse und schon am frühen Nachmittag fand die OP statt.

Harry durfte Draco bis in den Narkosesaal begleiten, sagte ihm noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte und strich ihm übers Haar, bis der Narkosetrank wirkte.

Friedlich lag der Blonde da und schlief, nun nicht mehr in Sorge um das, was ihn erwartete. Harry dagegen spürte bei diesem Anblick einen riesigen Kloß im Hals.

„Alles hängt von diesem Tag ab", wisperte er zu sich selbst. Er stand da, vor dem Bett, in dem der momentan wichtigste Mensch seines Lebens lag, und wusste nicht, was werden sollte. Stunden würden vergehen, bis Draco erwachte und dann würde es Tage dauern, bis entschieden war, ob er jemals wieder gehen könnte. Was, wenn nicht? Harry wollte gar nicht dran denken... Dracos ganze Hoffnung lag nun in seinem einzigen, kleinen Anhaltspunkt. Und er würde es nicht ertragen können, ihn diesmal zu enttäuschen. Aber - er war nur ein junger Heiler, er war weder Professor noch Hellseher.

„Harry?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann wandte sich um.

Eine dunkelblonde, kleine Krankenschwester blickte ihn lächelnd an. Sie war eine ehemalige Arbeitskollegin. „Du müsstest dann jetzt mit hinaus kommen. Wir bringen Mr Malfoy nun in den OP und du weißt, dass du da nicht mit reinkannst."

Harry beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu Draco, der ruhig atmete, und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann schluckte er schwer und folgte Charlize aus dem Narkosesaal.

Sie platzierte ihn auf einem Stuhl bei der Tür zum OP.

„Danke", sagte er leise und legte seinen Mantel ab. „Kann ich nicht doch irgendwie -"

Trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße schaffte sie es, ihn auf den Stuhl zu zwingen. „Du weißt, dass das nicht geht", erklärte sie mitfühlend. „Und du weißt auch, dass dein Patient hier in besten Händen ist. Oder nicht?"

Harry nicke ergeben. Charlize hatte natürlich Recht.

„Ich hol dir nen Kaffee, okay?"

„Danke", entgegnete Harry. „Aber vielleicht lieber ne Schokolade?"

„Wird erledigt." Mit einem Schmunzeln ließ die Schwester ihn zurück.

Harry seufzte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun gerade mit Draco passierte, hoffte nur, dass ihn sein Gefühl nicht täuschte und wirklich alles in Ordnung war.

Wartend sah er sich um. Der Flur war weiß, wie in allen öffentlichen Gebäuden und doch schien selbst hier, vor dem Eingang zum Operationssaal, nichts zu steril und unpersönlich gehalten zu sein. An den Wänden hingen gerahmte Bilder von kleinen Patienten oder auch Fotos von Betriebsfeiern, auf denen Lahme zu Gehenden wurden.

Harry stand auf, um sich einen Rahmen genauer anzusehen, als auch schon Charlize wieder auftauchte. „Hier, bitte schön."

Er lächelte und nahm den Becher. „Danke, du bist die Beste."

„Dein Examen war besser als meins", meinte sie grinsend.

„Nimm das Kompliment einfach mal an, hm?" Er sah sie ein wenig bittend an. Für Spielereien war er viel zu angespannt.

Sie nickte und ließ sich kurz auf einem der Stühle nieder. „Erzähl mir, wie's dir geht", forderte sie ihn auf.

Harry wandte sich von der Wand ab und sank neben ihr in einen Stuhl. „Nun ja, mir geht's eigentlich sehr gut."

„Aber?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und machte mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung in Richtung OP.

Auf Charlizes Lippen erschien ein wissendes Lächeln. „Ich versteh dich. Es ist eine schwierige OP, wie ich mitbekommen habe. Aber das wird schon wieder." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn aufmunternd.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Harry mutlos.

„Das ist immer das, was dir der Professor und schon dein Mentor gepredigt haben", antwortete die Blonde.

„Hm?" Harry nippte an seinem Kakao.

„Es ist nicht gut, eine Beziehung zu seinem Patienten zu führen", erwiderte Charlize schlicht und stand auf.

„Es ist nicht so...", begann Harry, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„...wie ich denke, nein?" Sie lächelte. „Dann tut mir der Junge richtig Leid."

Harry blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich habe deinen Freund vorhin bei den Tests begleitet und ich kenne ja viele deiner Fans, aber glaub mir, er ist dein größter." Sie drehte sich um und wollte den Flur hinab verschwinden, doch Harry sprang auf, balancierte geschickt den Becher mit einer Hand und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen.

Charlize lächelte. „Nur, dass er es ohne dich nie bis hierhin geschafft hätte. Und ich denke, er braucht dich in Zukunft noch viel, viel mehr." Damit machte sie sich sachte aus seiner Umklammerung frei, gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und ging endgültig.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

* * *


	10. Kapitel IX

**A/N:** Hey ihr Süßen. So, auf geht's ins neue Kapitelchen. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich scheinbar Wochen nicht gemeldet habe... °drop° Frau oh Frau, das kann nicht wahr sein! Nya, ich war jetzt erst mal in Berlin und so, da kam ich nicht dazu. Entschuldigt bitte. °smile°

Ich weiß, ihr werdet euch nach diesem Chap wieder **ärgern**, weil ... nya, weil die Jungs nicht in die Puschen kommen. Aber hey, es sind ja noch ein paar Kapitel. :) Und ich werde euch nicht wieder Wochen warten lassen. Mal gucken, wenn ihr lieb seid, dann erbarme ich mich möglicherweise schon, wenn ich **Sonntag** aus Hannover wiederkomme. :P Ansonsten gibt es eine **Überraschung**, aber ich will nicht zuviel verraten. Sagen wir so, es kommt ins Rollen. Endlich! Nun denn...

Bis dann, lieben Gruß, LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (?) (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

_- Yanaya_: Nun, ein bisschen kuscheln gibt's heute. Allerdings nicht in dem Ausmaß, wie du es dir vielleicht wünschst. Nya, mal schaun, wie ich dir noch helfen kann. ;) Och, da meine Ferien ja nun bereits fast zu Ende sind (01.08. arbeiten -.-), hab ich mein Abi mal verdrängt. ;o) Nein, im Ernst, war okay. °smile°

_- Yuy:_ Folter? Du bist fies! Das ist ungerecht. Immerhin weißt du noch gar nicht, was als nächstes passiert:P

_- Lyonessheart:_ Hm, schön, dass du auch wieder schreibst. Ich hab schon einiges von dir gelesen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Du schreibst doch nur auf Englisch, stimmt's:)

_- Megchen_: Hach... irgenwie werde ich bei jedem deiner Rewus rot. °versteck°

_- Lilith35: _Du darfst hoffen. °smile° Sorry, dass das mit dem Pitel ewig gedauert hat. °auf Knien rutsch und um Verzeihung bitt°

_- Inezsnape, anastacia78, zan189 _(für gleich 3 Rewus :) )_, Lightwings, harry-draco, LuckyShadow, _(das ekstatische)_ Mäuschen, teufelchen-netty _und_ Berendis_

Und zum Schluss geht heute die **Auszeichnung für das herrlichste Review** an _Lynx_. Ich hoffe, du beehrst uns bald wieder. ;)

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

oO**9**Oo

Als Draco erwachte, wusste er zuerst weder, wo er war, noch wie viel Uhr es war. Das Einzige, was er spürte, war, dass er nicht allein war. Und das gab ihm eine seltsame Ruhe.

Er fühlte die Wärme einer anderen Hand an seiner rechten, die auf dem Laken lag, schlaff - wie er sich überhaupt fühlte - mit einer Kanüle darin, durch die noch einige Medikamente gegen die Schmerzen in ihn flossen.

Zögerlich drehte er den Kopf nach rechts und sein Blick glitt über den dort halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Harry. Er lag mit den Armen auf einem dünnen Streifen Matratze, den Oberkörper darauf und ansonsten saß er - wie Draco sofort sah - sehr unbequem. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Das war sein Harry. Wachsam bis zum richtigen Moment.

Er drehte den Kopf nach links und die draußen eingekehrte Dunkelheit und die kleine Tischlampe sagten ihm, dass der Dunkelhaarige wohl ein Recht auf Schlaf hatte.

Draco holte tief Luft und kniff plötzlich die Augen zusammen. Das tat in der Tat richtig weh. Besser, er bewegte sich erst einmal gar nicht...

Langsam fielen seine Augen wieder zu. Was bei der OP gut und schlecht verlaufen war, interessierte ihn nun erst einmal gar nicht. Er war froh, dass Harry bei ihm war und seine Hand festhaltend, schlief er schließlich erneut ein.

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er, als er Geräusche hörte.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und blickte in Harrys verknittertes Gesicht. „Morgen", sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich.

Harry strich ihm über die Wange. „Morgen." Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich auf den linken Arm stützte.

„Na, ein wenig unbequem geschlafen, was?" Draco konnte schon wieder schmunzeln. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Du warst wach, heut Nacht?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte leicht.

Harry lächelte. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Das war eine Frage, die Draco nicht so leicht beantworten konnte. Schlecht fühlte er sich nicht, doch wenn er an die Entscheidung dachte, die ihm nun abgenommen war, fühlte er sich auch nicht wohl.

„Was sagen die Ärzte?"

„Die Blutung ist zurückgegangen." Harry strahlte.

„Das sind wohl gute Nachrichten?" Draco konnte Harrys Freude noch nicht recht aufnehmen.

„Ja, sind es. Es ist keine Garantie, aber es ist ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung." Er ließ Dracos Hand los und ging zum Fenster. „Du bist so blass", sagte er und öffnete die Vorhänge.

Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Zimmer und erwärmten es sofort. Draco bekam Sehnsucht nach seinem Garten.

„Was kommt nun?", wollte er wissen.

„Abwarten. Das kann Tage dauern. Zwischendurch wirst du noch ein paar Tests über dich ergehen lassen müssen. Die meisten morgen. Und dann..."

„Ja oder nein?"

Harry nickte. „Es wird sich entscheiden. Aber du solltest die Hoffnung nicht zu früh aufgeben, nur weil in den nächsten Stunden noch nichts geschieht. Der Professor sagte, wenn sich die Schwellung, die durch die Blutung entstand, zurückgebildet hat, können sie beginnen, das Gewebe zu regenerieren und dann hängt alles von dem Willen deines Körpers ab." Er ließ sich erneut neben Draco nieder.

Der Blonde sah ihn an. „Wie kriege ich meinen Körper dazu, dass er ja sagt?"

„Mehr als Hoffen und dir Mühe geben, kannst du nicht. Du musst dir selbst sagen, dass es das Einzige ist, was du wirklich willst. Und das wird dein Körper begreifen. Ihr seid eine Einheit."

Draco nickte. Das klang so einfach, theoretisch war das gar kein Problem... „Ich will doch nichts mehr..." Plötzlich traten Tränen in seine Augen.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry, der deutlich schlucken musste, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Und ich glaube fest an dich."

Das erste Mal nahm Draco wahr, wie Harry sich zu ihm beugte und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Er spürte, wie ihm warm wurde, wie sich Leben in ihm ausbreitete und er wusste, dass sie inzwischen zuviel miteinander erlebt hatten, um nicht auf ewig zusammenzugehören. Er wusste es, aber er sagte nichts. Fing einzig und allein den Blick des ehemaligen Gryffindors auf und schickte ihm damit die wichtigste Nachricht: Seine Liebe.

oOo

Die nächsten Stunden waren die nervenaufreibendsten in Harrys gesamtem Leben. Es war schrecklich, warten zu müssen, ob etwas passierte, wie das Schicksal sich entschied, und sich dabei nichts anmerken zu lassen, um Draco nicht zu verunsichern oder ihn ebenfalls noch nervöser zu machen, als er es ohnehin schon war.

Hin und wieder kam einer der Ärzte oder eine Schwester, doch da Harry Dracos tägliche Pflege übernahm, waren sie den Großteil des Tages allein.

Der Dunkelhaarige saß in einem bequemen Stuhl an Dracos Bett und wenn sie sich nicht unterhielten, las er, sah aus dem Fenster und betete, dass bald etwas passieren würde.

Draco ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken, dabei ahnte Harry, wie es in ihm aussehen musste. Nicht zu wissen, ob das Bangen und vor allem das Hoffen umsonst gewesen war, ob der eigene Körper genug Kraft und Willen besaß, ein Leben wie früher zu führen.

Wie Harry es gesagt hatte, musste sich Draco am ersten Tag nach der Operation einigen Untersuchungen unterziehen und kam recht erledigt wieder. Dennoch schien es niemanden zu beunruhigen, dass sich bisher noch nichts getan hatte.

Am zweiten Tag stellte der Professor zufrieden fest, dass die Schwellung fast komplett zurückgegangen war. So wurde bereits am Nachmittag eine neue Behandlung eingeleitet, die dafür sorgen sollte, dass die zerstörten Nervenzellen zwischen den betroffenen Wirbeln von Dracos Lendenwirbelsäule sich regenerierten.

Schon vor der OP hatten sich Draco, Harry und der Professor lange über diese Behandlung unterhalten, sie war nicht ganz neu, aber auch noch nicht allzu häufig angewandt worden. Die Chancen standen fünfzig zu fünfzig.

Als sich allerdings nach drei Tagen noch immer nichts getan hatte, wurde Harry unruhig. Das dauerte ihm wirklich zu lang. Und wenn er Draco ansah, wusste er, dass der junge Mann litt, auch wenn er nichts sagte.

Am Abend hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus. Er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben Draco aufs Bett. „Du gibst nicht auf, hörst du?", sagte er leise und eindringlich.

Draco sah ihn an, müde, leer, wie es schien. „Warum passiert nichts?", wisperte er und Harry spürte, dass er den Tränen nah war.

„Es wird", antwortete er und zog den Blonden an sich. „Glaub fest daran."

Sie hielten sich eine Weile so fest, Harry umklammerte Dracos Schultern und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. _Egal, was kommt_, dachte er, _ich liebe dich..._

oOo

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry auf. Langsam erhob er sich von seiner kleinen Couch, die er sich jeden Abend aus seinem Stuhl zauberte und auf der er schlafen konnte, denn nach Hause gehen wollte er unter keinen Umständen.

Barfuß tapste er zu Draco Bett und fand den jungen Mann friedlich schlafend. Doch gerade, als er sich einen Schluck Wasser einschenkte, hörte er Draco leise Murmeln.

Lächelnd schraubte Harry die Flasche zu. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass Draco möglicherweise im Schlaf redete. Aber dies hier war auch kein Reden...

Der Blonde bewegte sich nun leicht und plötzlich geschah etwas, das Harry den Atem anhalten ließ. Die Bettdecke bewegte sich ganz leicht, auf Höhe von Dracos Knien.

Regungslos stand Harry da und starrte auf die weiße Decke.

Draco drehte sich erneut ein Stück und auf einmal blinzelte er.

Harry wandte ihm den Kopf zu, blickte ihn genauso verwundert an, wie er eben noch auf seine Beine gestarrt hatte.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte Draco verschlafen wissen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern stellte Harry sein Glas ab. „Ich -"

Plötzlich runzelte Draco seltsam die Stirn. „Was?", fragte er leise, als ob er nur mit sich sprach. Dann schlug er mit einem Mal die Decke weg. „Hilf mir", bat er.

Harry trat schnell näher heran und half Draco, sich leicht aufzusetzen. „Ist es -?"

Draco hob die Hand und schloss die Augen. Es war totenstill im Raum. Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen über seine Beine, die nur in Boxershorts steckten. Er tat dies sehr bedächtig, tastend.

Harry stand daneben, angespannt bis zum Zerreißen und wartete. In seinen Fingern kribbelte es, er spürte, wie sich alle Energie ansammelte. War der Zeitpunkt gekommen?

„Da", flüsterte Draco plötzlich und massierte eine Stelle oberhalb seines Knies. „Es kribbelt." Und als er den Kopf hob, schwammen seine Augen in Tränen.

Harry sah auf Dracos Finger, wie sie immer wieder über die Stelle fuhren, ungläubig, und er fühlte, wie es in seinem ganzen Körper zu leben begann. „Merlin", wisperte er.

„Harry?" Draco saß völlig aufgelöst vor ihm.

„Ich - komme gleich wieder." Und dann rannte Harry los, stürzte den Flur hinab zum Schwesternzimmer und klopfte laut an die Tür.

Schon im nächsten Moment kam die Nachtschwester um die Ecke.

„Bitte, können Sie mir sagen, ob Professor Magister heute Nacht Dienst hat?"

Die junge Frau sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Es geht um...?"

„Draco Malfoy. Bitte, können Sie ihn anrufen? Er muss sofort kommen."

„Was ist mit Mr Malfoy?" Sie nahm den Pieper zur Hand.

„Es - ich glaube, es ist soweit." Harry wedelte hilflos mit den Armen.

Die Schwester blickte auf. „Ach, sie meinen -?" Und dann wählte sie schnell. „Drei Minuten wird er sicher brauchen." Sie lächelte. „Lassen Sie uns schon einmal nach hinten gehen."

Sie kamen allerdings keine drei Schritte weit, als hinter ihnen ein leises Ploppgeräusch ertönte und die dunkle Stimme des Professors fragte: „Tina, was ist passiert?"

Harry drehte sich um. „Draco - ich denke -"

Und dann stürzten sie zu dritt in das Zimmer, wo sich noch immer ein völlig durcheinander geratener Draco die Beine streichelte.

„Mr Malfoy." Professor Magister legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Ich weiß nicht..." Draco sah an ihm vorbei auf Harry.

Der trat sofort näher an das Bett heran.

„Erklären Sie mir das", sagte Draco und wischte sich über die Augen.

Harry umrundete das Bett und stützte sich darauf ab, den Arzt ebenfalls abwartend ansehend.

„Nun. Spüren Sie etwas?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Es kribbelt. Manchmal. Irgendwo. Hier", er deutete diesmal auf seinen linken Oberschenkel, „oder hier", das rechte Knie.

Der Professor nickte und lächelte dann. „Das sind sehr gute Anzeichen, Mr Malfoy."

Instinktiv griff Harry nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie. Draco sah ihn an.

„Wir müssen allerdings wieder abwarten", erklärte der Arzt. „Ich denke, da sich die Schwellung zurückgebildet hat, war es nun die Frage, wie Ihr Körper reagiert. Und da Sie spüren, wie die Nerven wieder zu arbeiten beginnen... Ich möchte die Vermutung anstellen, dass sich in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden alles entscheiden wird."

Draco und Harry nickten beinahe synchron.

„Nun. Dann schlage ich vor, gehen wir wieder schlafen. Wenn sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen, lassen Sie sich von Tina etwas geben. Sie brauchen Ihre Kraft." Er ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte Harry und richtete sich auf.

Nachdem der ältere Mann verschwunden war, machte sich auch Tina auf den Weg. „Ich bringe Ihnen gleich etwas."

„Danke." Harry sorgte dafür, dass sich Draco wieder hinlegte und deckte ihn zu. „Siehst du. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben", ermutigte er ihn strahlend.

Draco lächelte müde. „Drück mir trotzdem noch ein wenig die Daumen. Ich denke nicht, dass der schwierige Teil vorbei ist."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry ernst. „Und ich bleibe bei dir. Das weißt du doch." Zum wiederholten Male küsste er Draco auf die Stirn und begab sich zur Couch.

Kaum lag er, brachte Tina ihnen jeweils eine Tasse mit heißer Milch und Honig. „Bitte sehr." Sie lächelte. „Und nun schlafen Sie schön." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

„Das war wohl nichts", seufzte Harry, stand erneut auf und kam Draco beim Trinken der Milch zur Hilfe. Danach sank er - ebenfalls durch das Getränk eingelullt - in sein Kissen und kaum hörte er Dracos ruhige Atemzüge, schlief er auch er ein.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

* * *

Und? ;) 


	11. Kapitel X

**A/N:** Hallöchen °breit gins° Hach, das wird was! Jaah, erst mal das Kapitel und dann... so viele Dankes. Kinners, macht mich schwach. °schwebt auf Wolke 27 3/4°

Heute stelle ich euch einmal wieder eine neue Person vor. °nick°

Ansonsten geht es stetig voran. Und die Spannung... na ja, sie wird nicht so krass sein, wie beim letzten Mal, aber ich will euch ja auch nicht so zappeln lassen. °lügt ohne rot zu werden° °grinsel°

Na denn...

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (?) (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

_- AniSkywalker_: Na herrlich. Ich mag es, nicht-Slasher (ein wenig) zu bekehren. Danke für das viele Lob. °smile°

_- Eismond:_ Ja, da kommen wir ja nun leider nicht drum herum, dass Draco im Rollstuhl sitzt. Ist ja immerhin ein wesentlicher Zug meiner Story. ;)

_- Berendis:_ Nachher muss ich unbedingt noch mal auf deiner Seite vorbei gucken. Du hast mein Pitel inzwischen online gestellt?

_- Lyonessheart:_ Oh, dir gefällt mein Tempo? Na bestens. Ich dachte erst, es dauert vielleicht zu lang...

_- Megchen_: Okay... Sehr poetisch, in der Tat, dein letztes Review. °grinsel° Warum hab ich eigentlich keine Antwort auf meine SMS bekommen? °schnüff°

_- Mealla: _Ich kann dich beruhigen. a) kann ich euch doch nicht enttäuschen und die Story unvollendet lassen (bin ich denn lebensmüde? °grins°) und b) hab ich sie schon fertig geschrieben, bevor sie online ging.

_- EngelKatja:_ So einen _richtigen_ Lemon wird's nicht geben. Aber wart's mal ab. ;)

_- Yuy:_ Jaah, ich bin fies. °gibt es zu° Meine Kapitel könnten auch länger sein, aber dann ginge die Spannung verloren. Herzchen, wart's ab. :o)

_- PatfootLi:_ Ich hoffe, ich denke daran, mich mal an Livejournal zu setzen und dann maile ich dir. °nick° Wenn du MSN oder AIM hast, meld dich doch am besten mal bei mir.

_- Tarivi:_ Hase, ich mag es gar nicht, dass du bei meinen Stories immer heulen musst. Toller Leaky-Zauber. °seufz°

_- zan189: _Du eröffnest mir da eine ganz andere Variante als die, die ich geplant habe. Aber ich finde die Idee gut, dass Draco sich auch damit abfinden könnte, im Rollstuhl zu sitzen, wenn er versteht, dass Harry ihn liebt. Obwohl das die kitschige Version geworden wäre. ;o)

_- Mäuschen:_ Ich sehe dich gerade vor lauter Lob durch die Gegend rollen, so wie du dich überschlägst. Also danke, danke, danke, danke, danke und noch mal danke. °smile°

_- Lilith35: _Och, kein Ding, dass du fragst. Ich mache jetzt eine Ausbildung zu ReNo. °nick° Bisher macht's Spaß.

_- teddy172: _Du liegst da ganz richtig. Bei uns Autoren weiß man nie, was kommt. Zugegeben, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, unserer sadistischen Ader freien Lauf zu lassen. °evilgrin°

_- nin-chan:_ Nein, es gibt definitiv kein mpreg. °lach° Das kommt wann anders... Wenn ich jemals fertig werde damit. °seufz°

_- Black+1:_ Na ja, es ist doch klar, dass ich das Ganze eben nicht als OF schreiben kann, weil ich Harry & Draco benutze. Und es ist eben nicht leicht, etwas Neues zu erzählen, wenn man im Universum bleibt. JKRs Phantasie müsste man haben...

_- Apfelmus:_ Ich find deinen Namen „kawaii". °grins° Was auch immer es bedeutet, es wird schon was Positives sein. ;) Dankö auf jeden Fall. °knuddel°

_- chikko, anastacia78, Lynx, SamanthaPotter2, teufelchen-netty, ScharlachroterSchwalbenschwanz, Roh-Diamant, BloodyDevil, stelladubh_ und _not necessary_

Ihr seid ehrlich was geil! °Blumen und Bonbons streu° °Kuchen und Plätzchen verteil° °Limo ausschenk° Was sonst noch beliebt? Ich liebe euch! **Ich liebe euch für 27 himmlische Reviews!** Womit habe ich das verdient? °schluchzt vor Glück° Ich stehe in Konkurrenz zu Tarivi, zu Maxine01 und den anderen Superautoren, die für jedes Kapitel 30 Reviews anräumen. °muhaha°

Rette sich, wer kann. :D

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**10**Oo

Es waren knapp zwei Wochen vergangen.

Dracos Narbe am Rücken verheilte mit Hilfe einer Salbe schnell und sauber und nun, nachdem der Professor sicher war, dass sein Rückenmark wieder intakt war, konnten sie mit der Krankengymnastik beginnen.

„Ich denke, ich werde Ihnen heute Nachmittag Yu vorbeischicken", meinte der Arzt bei der Visite.

„Yu?" Harry schien den Krankengymnasten zu kennen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie sich freuen würden", lächelte Professor Magister.

Harry grinste.

„Yu?", wiederholte Draco, nachdem sein Arzt, die Schwester und angehenden Heiler das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

„Ja." Harry schmunzelte. „Ich habe einiges bei ihm gelernt. Er ist Krankengymnast. Aber frag nicht nach Sonnenschein." Er lachte. „Ich glaub, er ist der einzige Koreaner, der kein Yoga mag."

Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Yu ist meiner Meinung nach hyperaktiv. Aber seltsamerweise weiß er genau, wann er still sein muss oder wann er es langsam anzugehen hat. Ich glaub, er ist ein Genie. Ich kenne zumindest niemanden, der nicht gesund wurde, wenn er bei ihm in Behandlung war", erzählte Harry.

Draco lächelte. „Dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorge machen."

„Nur, wenn du vorhast, dich auf Lorbeeren auszuruhen. Da kann er richtig böse werden."

Draco sah deutlich, wie Harry in Erinnerungen schwelgte und ließ ihm das Vergnügen.

„Es wird eine Menge Arbeit auf dich zukommen, aber wir werden auch unseren Spaß haben."

„Vielleicht", überlegte Draco, „kann er dich ja auch ein bisschen einspannen. Du sitzt mir ohnehin zuviel 'rum."

„War das jetzt eine Anspielung?"

Draco grinste nur.

„Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust hätte?"

Der blonde Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schlug die Decke zurück. Ihm wurde warm und wenn er allein mit Harry war, störte es ohnehin niemanden, dass er nur T-Shirt und Shorts trug.

„Auf eine Runde _Snape explodiert_", lachte Harry.

Verständnislos blickte Draco ihn an. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob die Erinnerung an Yu Sowieso ihm nicht gut getan hatte. „Du Schwein", meinte er dann trocken.

„Hey", protestierte der Dunkelhaarige. „Das war schon immer mein Lieblingsspiel. Und ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es noch heute in Hogwarts gespielt wird."

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Sadistisch, aber ehrlich." Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du Snape jemals mochtest."

„Och, manchmal." Draco grinste hinterhältig. „Zum Beispiel, wenn er dich gepiesackt hat."

Harry sprang auf. „Okay, das reicht. Du kriegst keinen Pudding." Und damit verließ er das Zimmer. Jedoch nicht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und Draco anzugrinsen.

Der ehemalige Slytherin blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück. Und solch ein Kind hatte es geschafft, ihn bis hierhin zu bringen.

Er betrachtete seine Beine und strich darüber. Jeden Tag spürte er mehr. Er war doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit...

Und obwohl er Angst hatte, dass es nicht so laufen könnte, wie sie es planten, hatte er vor allem den Traum, irgendwann barfuß durch seinen Garten zu gehen, stundenlang die Grashalme an seinen Füßen kitzeln zu spüren und dabei zu wissen, dass er all dies nur Harry verdankte. Dieser Wunsch und der Beistand des Freundes waren es, was ihm seine Hoffnung gab. Und sie würde niemals sterben. Niemals...

oOo

Pünktlich um drei Uhr, nachdem Harry und Draco ihren Pudding gegessen hatten, stand Yu San in der Tür.

„Harry." Er kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu. „Ich hab gehört, du Musterschüler wärst im Haus. Doch ich wusste nicht, dass wir uns so schnell treffen würden."

Harry lächelte. „Siehst du mal. Aber hey, das ist dein Patient." Er deutete auf Draco.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Yu klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und eilte zu Draco. „Yu San, hallo."

Draco gab ihm die Hand. „Hallo."

Während Yu die Akte, die er unter dem Arm trug, aufschlug, meinte er an Harry gewandt: „Los, erzähl mir schon, wo du Karriere machst. Ich will ja wissen, wann mein Stuhl gefährdet ist."

Harry lachte. „Blödsinn. Ich und Karriere. Du weißt, dass das nie mein Ziel war. Ich hab mich nach meinem Examen sofort daran gemacht, Draco zu unterstützen."

„Mich zu überreden", ergänzte der Andere. „Ich bin hierher geprügelt worden."

Dafür bekam er einen bösen Blick von Harry.

Yu sah auf. „Verstehe." Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ehrlich, bei der Diagnose hätte es mich auch einiges gekostet."

Draco nickte leicht und blickte zu Harry, der ebenfalls mit ernster Miene auf Yu sah.

„Aber... wir schaffen das schon." Der Krankengymnast legte die Akte beiseite und kam ans Bett. „Dann lassen Sie mich doch mal bitte..." Er zog die Decke fort und begann mit warmen, tastenden Händen über Dracos Beine zu fahren. „Ihnen tut nichts weh, oder?", fragte er und blickte Draco an.

Der schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Inzwischen nicht mehr. Manchmal zwickt es noch im Rücken."

„Ja, sicher. Das sind die Nerven..." Yu griff mit einer Hand in Dracos Kniekehle und winkelte das Bein leicht an. Sobald er es gehen ließ, rutschte es über das Laken in Ausgangsposition.

Es gab Draco immer noch einen Stich ins Herz, gerade jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er sich nicht länger mit seiner Situation abfinden musste.

Genauso verfuhr San auf der anderen Seite, dann bewegte er vorsichtig die Gelenke am Fuß. „Nun ja." Er stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Wir haben eine Menge zu tun. Die Muskeln haben sich natürlich weitgehend zurückgebildet. Wie lange sind Sie nun schon gehbehindert?"

Zu lange, ging es Draco durch den Kopf, doch dann sagte er: „Es müssen inzwischen fast sieben Jahre sein."

Yu nickte erneut. „Gut, dann... Wir beginnen mit einer leichten Bewegungstherapie, jedenfalls heute. Und danach werde ich sehen, wie Sie es aufnehmen. Ich garantiere Ihnen den schlimmsten Muskelkater Ihres Lebens, aber spätestens dann wissen Sie, wofür Sie arbeiten."

Draco nickte, leicht lächelnd. Natürlich graute es ihm auch ein wenig vor dem, was der Krankengymnast mit ihm vorhatte, doch er freute sich auch darauf.

Yu trat auf die rechte Seite vom Bett. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird Ihnen anfangs vorkommen, als würde ich Sie ärgern wollen. Aber glauben Sie mir, das ist der einzige Weg, etwas zu erreichen." Und so nahm er Dracos linkes Bein und hob es leicht an. Er drückte auf den großen Zeh. „Merken Sie das bereits?"

„Gedämpft", antwortete Draco.

„Als wäre er eingeschlafen, richtig?"

Er nickte.

„Dann beginnt es bald zu kribbeln... Gut." Er ließ das Bein erneut sinken. „Harry, hilf mir mal bitte."

Zusammen rutschten sie Draco ein Stück nach vorne auf seinem Bett und der Krankengymnast legte beide seiner Beine über das Metallgitter, nachdem er es mit einem Kissen gepolstert hatte. Anschließend begann er zu massieren und schütteln.

Draco sah ihm zu, spürte, wie Yus Hände schnell und geschickt zugriffen und losließen, wie sich dessen Finger teilweise in seine Beine bohrten, und er war glücklich, gelegentlich auch einen kurzen Schmerz zu fühlen.

Er saß mit den Händen nach hinten abgestützt und blickte zu Harry.

Der beobachtete anscheinend genau, was sein früherer Lehrer dort tat. Doch als er Dracos Blick bemerkte, wandte er ihm die Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Und?"

„Das kann man sich gefallen lassen", lächelte der Blonde.

„Glaub ich dir." Harry kam näher ans Bett und ließ sich dann rechts von ihm nieder.

Wäre Yu nicht gewesen, hätte Draco sich an ihn gelehnt, er war - obwohl es erst Nachmittag war - recht müde.

Aber plötzlich fuhr ein heftiger Schmerz sein rechtes Bein entlang und ließ ihn kurz aufschreien.

Erschrocken fasste Harry nach seinem Arm. „Alles okay? Draco?"

Der zog tief Luft ein. „Ja", sagte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, auch wenn er spürte, dass es allmählich abklang.

„Keine Panik." Yu kam auf die linke Seite. „Legen Sie sich auf den Rücken und atmen Sie tief ein und aus."

Draco tat genau das. Harry betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll.

„Ich habe nur getestet, was ihr rechtes Knie zu Akkupressur sagt." Yu schmunzelte. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte Sie vielleicht vorwarnen sollen. Aber glauben Sie mir, der kurze Schmerz war es wert."

Ein wenig zweifelnd blickte Draco ihn an.

„Denken Sie immer daran, Schmerz ist auch ein gutes Zeichen." Damit machte sich der Krankengymnast an das andere Bein.

Draco schloss die Augen. Irgendwie fürchtete er sich vor einem erneuten Stich, der bis in sein Rückrat schnellte und dort verklang. Doch als er fühlte, wie Harrys Hand über seine Stirn und in sein Haar fuhr, vergaß er dies recht schnell.

Die Stunde war schnell vorüber.

„Morgen um die gleiche Zeit", verabschiedete sich San. „Wiedersehen." Er lächelte ihnen zu.

„Tschüss", grüßte Harry und Draco lächelte noch einmal, bevor ihn der andere Heiler unter den Armen packte und ihn zurück in sein Kissen beförderte.

„Danke."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Du hast zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, vielleicht möchtest du ein bisschen schlafen?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Na ja", Harry sah - scheinbar verlegen - an ihm vorbei. „Ich würd' gern ein paar Schritte spazieren gehen."

Draco lachte auf. „Und dazu muss ich schlafen, ja?"

Harry zog eine Schnute. „Da will man rücksichtsvoll sein und dann so was!"

„Geh", sagte Draco und strich über seinen Arm. „Du musst wirklich dringend mal raus."

„Ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen..."

„Das geht nicht", entgegnete Draco und freute sich sehr über Harrys Bemerkung. „Aber bald bestimmt..."

Harry nickte. „Bald." Dann beugte er sich hinab und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bis gleich."

Draco ließ seinen Arm gehen und schloss die Augen. Er genoss es so sehr, wenn Harry ihn zärtlich berührte und jeder Kuss band ihn stärker an ihn. So ließ er sich in die Welt seiner Träume entführen und schlief friedlich bis zum Abendessen.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	12. Kapitel XI

**A/N:**

Huhu. °strahl°

Endlich… Hach ja, ihr werdet euch was freuen. °hehe° Mehr will ich erst mal nicht sagen. Will ja nichts verderben. °Kopf schüttel° Nya, eins kann ich sagen: Heute will ich keine Beschwerden hören. °mops°

So. Lesen gehen. Hopp, hopp! ;)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (?) (Harry/Draco)

**Danke:**

_- anastacia78:_ Nya, aber du weißt schon, wo der Unterschied zwischen Akupunktur und Akupressur liegt, hm? °smile° °hat auch Nadel-Antipathie°

_- Megchen_: Nun ja, Action finden wir in dieser Story nicht, allerdings ist ein Heilprozess ja auch eine langwierige Sache...

_- zan189: _Das hatte schon seine Gründe, warum Harry Draco nicht mitgenommen hat. Zumal er ja auch erst kürzlich operiert wurde. Der Koreaner heißt Yu (Vorname) San (Nachname). :)

_- teddy172: _Nun ja, auf 30 Reviews sind wir diesmal nicht gekommen, aber das ist auch in Ordnung. Zuviel Ruhm ist nicht gut. ;)

_- nin-chan:_ Jaah, du liegst da schon richtig: Im Englischen heißt das Spiel „exploding snap", im Deutschen aber „Snape explodiert". Sollte vielleicht so was wie ein Wortwitz sein. ;)

_- AniSkywalker_: Ich warte noch auf deine eMail:)

_- harrydraco:_ Hey, das ist ja schrecklich mit dem Unfall. Hoffe, es geht dir bald wieder so gut wie vorher. °knuddeldrück°

_- not necessary, Yuy, teufelchen-netty, chikko, fighter-for-dragonheart, Berendis_ und _Katja1989_

- und natürlich meiner _Beta Maia_, die ich viel zu oft vergessen. °durchknuddel°

.o.

Und um auf eine Frage zu antworten, die nun bereits des Öfteren aufgetaucht ist: Nein, ich bin weder Physiotherapeutin noch Krankenschwester. Ersteres wollte ich mal werden, außerdem habe ich Eltern in Pflegeberufen und Interesse am Thema, deshalb das Wissen. :)

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**11**Oo

Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Draco und Harry waren inzwischen zu Bewohnern einer Rehaklinik einige Kilometer entfernt von London geworden. Da Draco mehrmals am Tag Bewegungstherapie hatte, lohnte es sich einfach nicht, nach Hause zu gehen und so entschieden sie sich zusammen mit den Ärzten und Yu San für den Umzug.

Seit ihrer Ankunft in der neuen Klinik hatte es allerdings nur geregnet und so hatten sie nicht einmal den großen Park besichtigen können, der zu langen Spaziergängen einlud.

Doch endlich kam ein Morgen, an dem die Sonne strahlte.

„Es wird Herbst", stellte Draco fest, als er beim Frühstück aus dem Fenster sah.

Harry blickte ebenfalls hinaus. „Du meinst, weil die Sonne so tief steht?"

Draco nickte. Er mochte den Herbst. „Ich frage mich, wie wohl unser Garten aussehen mag." Er ließ dieses „unser" mit Absicht natürlich und unbekümmert klingen, auch wenn er Sekundenbruchteile Angst hatte, Harry würde ihn verbessern wollen.

„Sicherlich wunderschön", entgegnete dieser jedoch. „Es ist eine Schande, dass wir hier wohnen müssen."

„Es ist doch ganz hübsch hier", versuchte Draco sein Schuldgefühl zu überspielen, das er nun bekam, da Harry zum ersten Mal ansprach, dass er unzufrieden war.

„Sicher", meinte Harry und klang nicht gerade überzeugend dabei.

Draco blickte ihn traurig an und als der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf hob und sich ihre Augen trafen, senkte Draco schnell den Blick. Er schluckte.

Harry stand auf. „Was bin ich für ein Idiot." Er hockte sich neben seinen Stuhl und umfing seine Taille. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er. „Es ist auf keinen Fall deine Schuld."

Draco seufzte. Er würde es gerne glauben. Eine seiner Hände stahl sich auf Harrys Rücken.

Harry hob den Kopf. „Ich bin einfach ein wenig müde", gestand er. „Zu wenig frische Luft. Versprich mir, dass wir nachher rausgehen, egal, was für ein Wetter ist."

Draco nickte lächelnd.

„Entschuldige, ich bin wirklich zu dämlich."

„Nur manchmal", stichelte Draco und zum ersten Mal geschah es, dass er den Mut dazu hatte, seine Lippen auf Harrys Stirn zu drücken.

oOo

Als sie sich am Nachmittag tatsächlich gleich nach der Krankengymnastik auf den Weg machten, war noch kein einziger Tropfen Regen gefallen. Es war angenehm warm und so ließen sie die Jacken an den Haken hängen.

Harry schob Draco über die gepflasterten Wege, an einem großen Teich vorbei und irgendwann, als die Sonne unterging, hielt Harry an.

„Es ist wirklich richtig schön hier", meinte er.

Draco nickte.

Harry trat ein paar Schritte auf eine kleine Lichtung. Hinter dem Teich hatte ein kleines Wäldchen begonnen, das augenscheinlich auch noch zum Anwesen gehörte. Er sog nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag tief Luft ein. Hier war er glücklich.

Als er sich zu Draco umdrehte, streckte der ihm - wie ein kleines Kind - die Arme entgegen.

Lächelnd hob Harry ihn aus seinem Rollstuhl. „Die Wiese ist aber sicher noch feucht."

Draco blickte ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er hasste Belehrungen wie diese, das wusste Harry und er sah es ein, immerhin war Draco erwachsen.

Die Wiese war wirklich nur noch stellenweise ein bisschen feucht vom Regen.

Harry ließ sich neben Draco nieder und sah durch das nun schon leicht gelbliche Blätterdach und zwischen den Baumstämmen hindurch auf die untergehende Sonne. Er genoss diesen Anblick, die Stille und war glücklich, zu wissen, dass Draco neben ihm saß.

Doch nach einer Weile des Schweigens wandte er den Kopf, um zu sehen, was der Blonde machte und sah, wie der in den Himmel blickte. Die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen versetzte Harry einen Stich.

Er lehnte sich ein bisschen weiter zu ihm und folgte seinem Blick. „Du vermisst es, oder?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Es ist so lange her, dass ich kaum noch weiß, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Du meinst das Kribbeln? Die Höhenluft und der Glaube, dass nur du so hoch und so schnell fliegen kannst?"

Draco schloss die Augen.

Harry legte eine Hand in seine beiden und sie umschlossen sie sofort. Der Heiler sah seinen Freund von der Seite an, liebevoll streifte sein Blick über die Haut, wie Hände und ein Mund liebkosten sie seine Wange und sein Kinn, die Stirn, strichen über die Schläfe.

Harry beugte sich nach vorne, ohne es richtig zu merken. Eine unsichtbare Macht zog ihn näher zu Draco, ließ sein Gesicht dem des anderen ganz nah kommen. Ohne Angst, ohne sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen, strich Harrys Mund und Atem an Dracos Wange entlang, nur Millimeter entfernt von der warmen, rosigen Haut. Er erreichte den Mundwinkel und ganz leicht hauchte er einen Kuss dorthin. Dann wartete er auf die Reaktion...

Dracos Mund verzog sich beinahe unmerklich zu einem Lächeln.

Mit der linken Hand strich Harry ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn, doch plötzlich öffnete Draco die Augen, blinzelte einmal, dann hafteten ihre Blicke aneinander fest.

Harry war überrascht, wie intensiv er all das wahrnahm, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, zu schweben. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren trieb ihn etwas voran, ließ ihn mutig werden. Und so kam er Draco wieder ganz nah, drückte seine Lippen diesmal sanft und dennoch bestimmend auf Dracos Mund, tastete, schmeckte die weichen Lippen des Anderen. Seine Hand legte sich nun auf Dracos Schulter, hielt ihn fest, als er seine Arme um Harry schlang und ihn mit ins Gras zog.

Ihre Münder verließen einander kurz. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte Harry auf Dracos Gesicht, wusste, dass nun der Zeitpunkt war, an dem er all das, was er sich gewünscht hatte, endlich tun durfte.

Mit zitternden Händen streichelte er seinen Hals, küsste sein Kinn, hinauf über die Wange, bis Draco leicht den Kopf wandte und sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen.

Hinterher konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, wie sie in ihre Wohnung und ins Bett gekommen waren. Ein langer Zug von Zärtlichkeit streifte seine Erinnerung, wenn er an die Nacht dachte, den Morgen danach, als er aufgewacht war, Draco noch immer im Arm haltend, und als erstes den Geruch seines Geliebten eingeatmet hatte.

Glücklicher konnte er nun nicht mehr werden. All die Ängste waren wie weggeblasen und er fühlte sich seltsam leicht. Er stellte sich nicht die Frage, wie lang sie wohl bereits so füreinander fühlten oder was ihre neue Beziehung für Auswirkungen auf die Arbeit haben würde. Er wusste schon immer, dass sein Verhältnis zu Draco nicht dem eines Heilers zu seinem Patienten entsprochen hatte. Und dann, als Charlize ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, war es ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte Draco längst geliebt und in keiner Weise hatte jemand bekritteln können, dass er nicht das Beste für den Anderen gewollt hatte. Natürlich, er hätte damals alles dafür gegeben, dass Draco sich operieren ließ, aber... Es hatte nicht in seinen Händen gelegen, es war allein Kraft und Wille des ehemaligen Slytherin gewesen, die sie hierher gebracht hatten.

Wem sie nun ihre neuen Gefühle, ihre neue Sicherheit und Ruhe verdankten, das konnte Harry nicht sagen. Aber es war nicht wichtig. Er war glücklich - mehr als das.

oOo

Draußen brach ein neuer Tag an. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fluteten über ihre Bettdecke, unter der sich Draco langsam zu regen begann.

Harry schloss die Augen, ließ den vorherigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und seufzte vor Freude auf.

In diesem Moment schlich unter der Decke Dracos Hand über seine Brust. „So ein Geseufze am frühen Morgen. Dein Leben muss schwer sein."

Harry schmunzelte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Guten Morgen." Er streckte sich leicht, legte seinen Arm dann aber direkt wieder an die Stelle von Dracos Rücken.

Er spürte, wie Zähne verspielt an seinem Kinn knabberten. „Hunger?"

„Und wie."

Harry sah Draco nun an und dessen glückliches Lächeln ließ ihn schaudern. Sanft küsste er ihn auf den Mund und räkelte sich erneut. „Hab aber keine Lust, aufzustehen."

Draco lachte auf. „Das glaub ich nicht! Kaum liegen wir in einem Bett, wirst du faul. Sonst hättest du dir ein Bein ausgerissen, um mich zu bemuttern und jetzt -?"

„Weiß ich, was du alles mit mir anstellen kannst", sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme und ließ Draco glatt ein wenig erröten.

Lächelnd quälte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor schließlich doch aus dem Bett. „Aber wehe, du kommst jetzt nicht selber da raus."

„Und ich dachte... So ein Frühstück am Bett - bitte." Er blickte Harry rührselig an.

„Den Blick kenn ich noch gar nicht", kommentierte der und seufzte dann erneut. „Okay, okay."

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatte er ihnen Toast gemacht und Tee gekocht.

Draco stürzte sich darauf. „Ah. Du bist doch der Beste."

„Muss wohl so sein", schmunzelte Harry.

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte Draco mit aufreizendem Augenaufschlag.

„Ähm - nein." Und so beugte sich Harry zu ihm, küsste ihm ein wenig Marmelade von der Unterlippe und machte sich dann selbst daran, etwas zu essen. Da Sonntag war, hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt. - Ihr ganzes gemeinsames Leben.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

Und:D


	13. Kapitel XII

**A/N:**

Das Schönste ist im letzten Kapitel bereits passiert, aber seid versichert, es geht sweet weiter. Noch sind wir nicht am Ende. Ich muss euch allerdings gestehen, dass ich keine wirkliche Veranlassung dazu sehe, noch einen Epilog zu schreiben. Ich habe das Ende noch einmal gelesen und ich finde, es genügt durchaus. Na ja, ihr werdet es sehen und wenn die Protestschreie zu groß sind, kann ich es mir ja immer noch überlegen. Genießt heute erst einmal noch das vorletzte Kapitel und dann sehen wir weiter.

Bis die Tage. °smile°

LeakyC

oOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime, später Lemon (Harry/Draco)

o

**Danke:**

_- Megchen_: Tja, wenn du mein Angebot, mich zu besuchen, im nächsten Jahrhundert noch mal annimmst, dann kann ich dich ja knuddeln und dir vielleicht auch Frühstück ans Bett bringen. Aber nur vielleicht. (Zumal ich weiß, dass du dich lieber von jemand anderem knuddeln und das Frühstück servieren lässt. ;) )

_- Espoir15:_ Hier, so läuft das aber nicht. Erst mich vollschleimen und mir dann drohen. Pass auf, sonst lass ich dich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern. :P

_- Elektra Van Helsing:_ Du bist auch nicht irgendwie ein bisschen hysterisch, hm? °knuff° Also dank dir werde ich sicherlich noch einmal schwer neurotisch, falls ich jemals in eine wirkliche Schreibkrise komme. °seufz° Aber bis dato: Danke für die vielen, super lieben Reviews. °knuddel°

_- AniSkywalker_: Hoffe, T-online ist demnächst netter. ;)

_- Yuy:_ Soll ich jetzt gemein sagen und dir sagen, dass es sich nur nach Happy End anhört? °muhaha°

_- harrydraco:_ Da bin ich aber beruhigt. °knuddel°

_- zan189 _und_ Katja1989: _Was Dracos Bewegungsfortschritte angeht, werdet ihr heute was erfahren. :)

_- Berendis, anastacia78, claudi, nin-chan, SammyBN, Krieger des Wahnsinns _und_ teddy172_

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**12**Oo

Anfang Oktober war Draco soweit, dass er sicher stehen konnte. Dies verdankte er den guten Therapeuten in der Klinik, aber auch seinem eignen starken Willen, nie wieder an den Rollstuhl gefesselt sein zu müssen. Und so überredete er Harry, abends noch kleine Übungen mit ihm zu machen, die meistens lediglich darin bestanden, dass er ihn leicht an den Hüften hielt und er aufpasste, dass Draco nicht fiel. Anfangs war er bei weitem nicht sicher auf den Beinen gewesen.

Sobald er stehen konnte, ohne dass seine Beine anfingen zu wackeln oder er das Gleichgewicht verlor, musste er verschieden Tretübungen machen, zu denen auch das Fahrradfahren gehörte. Draco, der noch nie ein solches Gerät benutzt hatte, beäugte es sehr kritisch, was ihm nur einen Lacher seitens seines Freundes einbrachte, da Harry natürlich mit Fahrrädern groß geworden war.

Diese Übung machte Draco allerdings keinen wirklichen Spaß. Auch wenn er wusste - denn man hatte es ihm ja immer wieder gesagt -, dass es schwer war, frustrierte ihn das langsame Tempo jeden Tag mehr. So musste Harry schließlich wieder herhalten, der sich nach über drei Tagen schlechter Laune seitens seines Geliebten dazu überreden ließ, weitere Übungen mit ihm zu machen. Da sie allerdings keines der Fahrräder in ihre Wohnung mitnehmen konnten, übten sie auf dem Bett. Draco lag auf dem Rücken und Harry stand davor, hielt seine Füße fest und ließ Draco strampeln.

Viel besser gefiel ihnen beiden allerdings das abendliche, fünfminütige Stehen.

„Du hältst mich ja gar nicht richtig fest", bemerkte Draco eines Abends.

„Sag nicht, du hast Angst, ich könnte dich fallen lassen?", erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd. Seine Hände lagen tatsächlich nur sehr locker an den Hüften des blonden Mannes vor ihm.

Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschränkte seine Arme wiederum in Harrys Nacken. „Nicht, dass ich dir etwa vertrauen würde", grinste er.

Harry zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und küsste sein Gegenüber. „Zufrieden?", meinte er dann.

„Weit gefehlt." Draco zog ihn in den nächsten, intensiveren Kuss.

Und nun passierte das, was schon so viele Abende geschehen war: Sie begannen zu schmusen und spätestens, wenn Harrys Pullover und T-Shirt auf den Boden fielen, war dies das Zeichen für den Dunkelhaarigen, Draco auf die Arme zu heben und ihn zum Bett zu tragen. Dort war es dann an Draco, den anderen zu verwöhnen, ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln, bis Harry in das Spiel mit einstieg und sie irgendwann glücklich, erschöpft und aneinander gekuschelt in die Kissen sanken und in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen.

Doch manchmal wachte Draco spät in der Nacht auf und dann lag er dort, hörte Harry friedlich atmen und dachte über all das nach, was sie täglichen erlebten, was sie bereits durchgemacht hatten und noch tun würden. Manchmal erschien es ihm seltsam unwirklich, dass es sein Schicksal scheinbar so gewollt hatte. Beinahe hatte er sein Leben schonaufgegeben und dann... Dass Harry - ausgerechnet Harry - aufgetaucht war, um ihm zu helfen, würde ihn wohl immer wundern. Denn obwohl er den ehemaligen Gryffindor heute anders sah und ihn schrecklich liebte, konnten sie ihre Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Aber vielleicht vergessen?

Und so geschah es in manchen Nächten, dass Draco verliebt wie ein Teenager vor sich hinkicherte, wenn er an den letzten Tag dachte, und dann schlug ihm sein Herz vor Freude bis zum Hals.

oOo

Einen knappen Monat später befand sich Draco mitten in seinen täglichen Training im Übungsraum der Klinik, als sein Therapeut Ian sich hinsetzte und ihn bat, sich ihm gegenüber niederzulassen.

Draco ließ das Fahrradfahren sein, drehte sich aus dem Sitz heraus und rutschte mit Harrys Hilfe das kurze Stück bis zum Stuhl. Dort saß er dann und blickte Ian fragend an.

„Lust, Weihnachten zu Hause zu verbringen?", wollte der wissen und grinste Harry an.

Draco stellte stirnrunzelnd fest, dass sein Freund anscheinend wieder mehr wusste als er und nickte leicht.

„Dann steh auf und komm her", erklärte der Physiotherapeut einfach und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Wirklich sehr, sehr komisch", brummte Draco und warf Harry, der schmunzelnd neben ihm stand, einen bösen Blick zu.

Dieser beugte sich zu ihm. „Ich glaub, er meint das ernst."

Draco blickte verwundert zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her. „Das geht doch nicht", sagte er schließlich.

„Was geht nicht?", fragte Ian unschuldig.

„Mann!", brauste Draco auf. „Ich kann gerade mal stehen. Mach mal nen Punkt. Das sind hier sicher drei Meter zwischen den Stühlen."

„Hey, sag mir nicht, du hast Angst, auf die Nase zu fallen", grinste Ian. Draco verzieh ihm das nur, weil sie sich angefreundet hatten.

„Ich bin wirklich genug gefallen in meinem Leben, danke", entgegnete er.

„Feigling", hörte er Harry zischen.

„Mistmade", antwortete Draco flötend, da er langsam böse wurde. Nein, er konnte noch nicht laufen, nicht einen Schritt, was wollte Ian von ihm?

„Komm schon, steh auf", sagte Harry nun.

Seufzend erhob sich Draco. Dazu musste er sich auch noch leicht am Stuhl abstützen, aber immerhin verlor er das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr.

„So, und nun..." Ian stand auf und kam zu ihm. Er legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern. „Harry, hilfst du uns?"

Sofort kam der herbei geeilt und legte seine Hände an Dracos Hüfte.

Ian sah Draco an. „Konzentrier dich, los!" Dann machte er einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. Automatisch zog er Draco mit und der machte mehr aus Reflex einen Schritt nach vorn, kippte allerdings und fand sich an Ian gelehnt wieder.

„Na, noch mal. Diesmal geh ich langsam."

„Langsam", grummelte Draco. Er hasste dieses Wort inzwischen.

Sie gingen erneut in Position.

Ian vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen um knapp dreißig Zentimeter, so dass er Draco noch festhalten konnte. „Und jetzt... Komm!" Er nahm die Hände weg.

Verunsichert blickte Draco zu Boden. Ja, Harry hielt ihn fest und das machte ihm auch keine Sorgen, aber dieser eine Schritt…

„Rechtes oder linkes Bein?"

Draco sah zu Ian. „Rechtes."

„Langsam anheben."

Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen und schwankte leicht. Er hielt sich an Harrys Armen fest.

„Keine Angst", wisperte der.

Draco seufzte leise.

„Und nun streck das Bein vorsichtig nach vorn. Jaaa. Ja, gut so. Und jetzt vorsichtig. Langsam aufkommen. Ja."

Draco schwankte wieder, doch dann stand er erneut auf beiden Beinen und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Na siehste, der erste Schritt ist getan."

Draco lächelte gequält.

„Und nun holen wir den anderen dazu. Harry, nicht schieben, okay? Gut... Verlager dein Gewicht auf das vordere Bein. Hast du? Ja, und nun langsam nach vorne kippen und das Bein mitnehmen."

Draco kippte und plötzlich verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sah sich schon am Boden liegen. Harrys Arme hielten ihn aber fest.

„Kippen, nicht fallen lassen", hörte er den dunkelhaarigen Mann tadelnd in seinem Rücken.

„Nicht so wild", lächelte Ian. „Ich hab ne bessere Idee. Wartet mal einen Moment." Und so verschwand er im Nebenraum.

Harrys Umarmung verstärkte sich für einen Augenblick und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken, küsste ihn zärtlich.

Draco schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Ich könnte mir jetzt auch was Schöneres vorstellen, glaub mir", murmelte er.

Harry hob den Kopf an und kam mit seinem Mund an sein Ohr. „Oh ja, ich auch", flüsterte er in aufreizender Tonlage, die Draco eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. „Allerdings lasse ich dich hier nicht raus, bevor du nicht drei Schritte getan hast."

Draco knurrte unzufrieden und wollte sich aus der Umarmung frei machen, als Harry sie ohnehin lockerte und sich gerade hinstellte, da Ian zurück kam.

„So, hier." Er hatte eine dicke Schaumstoffrolle mitgebracht. Nun zog er seinen Zauberstab und brachte sie zum Schweben. Dann schob er sie vor Dracos Brust. „Festhalten", ordnete er an. „Sie bewegt sich nur, wenn du das willst. Und auch nur vorwärts. Das heißt, du kannst dich auf sie drauflehnen und musste keine Angst haben, dass sie nach unten wegkippen könnte. Also, probieren wir es noch mal?"

Draco nickte. Er legte die Arme über die Rolle und hielt sich vorne mit den Händen fest.

„Schließ doch mal die Augen, vielleicht geht es dann besser", schlug Harry vor. „Dann musst du dich besser auf deinen Körper konzentrieren."

„Okay. Und jetzt, Draco, Bein anheben. Ja, gut. Und langsam ausstrecken, leicht kippen, aufsetzen. Wunderbar. Gewicht verlagern. Ja, langsam. Es braucht alles seine Zeit. Linkes Bein anheben, nach vorn ziehen. Sehr gut. Ausstrecken, abrollen. Ja, gut. Leicht kippen. Aufsetzen, Gleichgewicht finden. Sehr gut."

Draco holte tief Luft. Er stand. Er hatte zwei Schritte getan, ohne zu kippen.

„Klasse." Ian strahlte ihn an. „Geht sicher besser so, hm?"

Draco nickte. „Um einiges." Dann ließ er sich ein wenig nach hinten fallen, wusste, dass Harry ihn sicher auffing. „Ich hab, glaub ich, genug für heute."

„Du schwächelst", lachte Ian. „Aber okay, du hast recht. Nun weißt du ja, was auf dich zukommt, hm?"

Harry hob Draco elegant auf die Arme und trug ihn zu seinem Rollstuhl. Als er ihn dort hinein sinken ließ, flüsterte Draco: „Na klasse, jetzt hat es Ian bestimmt auch geschnallt."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Na und? Ich liebe dich."

„Als ob das eine Entschuldigung wäre", empörte sich Draco, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste ihn.

oOo

Die ersten Schritte waren schwer und Draco hasste alle Welt dafür, dass er als erwachsener Mann hatte Krabbeln lernen müssen wie ein Säugling, bevor er überhaupt richtig auf die Füße gedurft hatte. Nun konnte er schon einige Schritte tun, noch nicht sicher und mit Hilfe einer stützenden Person, aber immerhin. Und auch wenn Draco es nie zugeben würde, er war stolz auf sich, und das Lob seines Therapeuten tat ihm gut.

Es war neun Tage vor Weihnachten, eine dicke Schneedecke überzog die Wiesen des Parks vor der Klinik und überall hingen Girlanden und Weihnachtssterne. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Unfall empfand Draco die Dekoration als schön.

„Ist gut, Draco, das reicht für heute."

Er reagierte nicht sofort, so sehr war er in Gedanken. Jetzt wandte er den Kopf vom Fenster weg, durch das er in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel geblickt hatte, und sah zu Ian und Harry rüber. „Hm?"

„Du hast genug gestrampelt für heute", wiederholte Ian und kam zu ihm, half ihm aufzustehen. „Komm, bis zum Stuhl rüber." Er legte ihm einen Arm um den Rumpf und langsam gingen sie, Schritt für Schritt.

„Und, schon alle Weihnachtsgeschenke eingekauft?", wollte sein Trainer wissen.

„Ich hatte nicht viel zu erledigen", murmelte der Blonde.

Ian zog die Stirn kraus und blickte zu Harry.

„Ja, haben alles erledigt", lächelte der. „Aber wir werden wohl nur einen Tag Besuch bekommen."

„Wir bekommen Besuch?", fragte Draco überrascht und blieb stehen.

„Ja, ich wollte heute Abend mit dir darüber reden", erklärte Harry und bekam dafür einen finsteren Blick.

„Die Wohnung ist viel zu klein. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass das der Krankenhausleitung recht ist, wenn wir da unsere Feierlichkeiten abhalten."

Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Och, ich denke durchaus, dass vier oder fünf Personen in deinem Haus Platz finden werden."

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Es stand doch schon vor Wochen fest, dass ihr Weihnachten nach Hause geht, oder nicht?", mischte sich Ian ein und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Draco bemerkte sofort, dass ihm mal wieder etwas entgangen war, dass sein Freund und sein Therapeut hinter seinen Rücken ausgemacht hatten. „Ich liebe dich", meinte er ironisch zu Harry und ließ sich in seinen Rollstuhl fallen.

Harry, der auf einem Schaumstoffquader gesessen hatte, kam nun zu ihm und stützte sich auf den Armlehnen von Dracos Gefährt ab. „Weiß ich doch", grinste er. „Freust du dich denn wenigstens?"

Nun musste Draco auch lächeln. „Ja, total." Er umarmte Harry kurz, aber fest.

„Nun denn", unterbrach sie Ian. „Ich denke, wenn ihr mir versprecht, einige Übungen jeden Tag fleißig daheim zu machen, kann ich unser Training auf dreimal die Woche kürzen. Das heißt also, ihr dürft endlich wieder nach Hause."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Das wäre natürlich himmlisch."

Draco blickte Ian dankbar an. „Nicht, dass ich nicht gern hier gewesen bin, aber... In seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, ist schon was Schönes."

„Klar, ich versteh dich." Ian lächelte. „Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen und übermorgen noch mal und ich denke, dann mach ich die Papiere fertig und ihr dürft abdampfen. Machen wir das so?"

„Natürlich machen wir das so", strahlte Draco. Die Aussicht, zurück in sein Häuschen zu kommen, seinen Garten wiederzusehen und sich endlich wieder da zu befinden, wo er sich am wohlsten fühlte, war einfach traumhaft.

„Bis morgen, ihr beiden." Ian verließ lächelnd den Raum.

„Bis morgen." Harry hockte sich neben Draco und strahlte ihn an. „Nach Hause, was meinst du?"

Draco grinste. „Nun ja, du bist bekanntlich obdachlos. Was machen wir da?"

Harry seufzte und blickte ihn leidend an. „Ich habe gehofft, dass du noch ein Plätzchen am Herd für mich hast."

Draco schmunzelte. Harry hatte, als sie hierher gezogen waren, seine Wohnung aufgegeben und war mit Sack und Pack teils in der Klinik, teils bei Draco eingezogen. Zum Glück war der Vermieter von Harrys Wohnung einverstanden gewesen und hatte seine Möbel behalten.

„Nun brauch ich dich ja eigentlich nicht mehr. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dir eine Gartenhütte kaufen?"

Harry war glatt sprachlos und Draco lachte auf.

„Das fand ich jetzt gemein", schmollte Harry und stand auf, drehte sich weg.

Draco erhob sich leicht schwankend aus seinem Rollstuhl und machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf seinen Geliebten zu, hielt sich an ihm fest, als er ihn umarmte. „Komm her, kleines Weichei", sagte er sanft.

Sofort legte Harry einen Arm um seine Taille und sah ihn an.

„Ich freu mich wahnsinnig auf Weihnachten mit dir", meinte der blonde Mann. „Nur über den Besuch müssen wir noch reden", setzte er hinzu.

Harry schmunzelte und schmiegte sich an Draco. „Wie du meinst."

Draco seufzte glücklich. Weihnachten würde in diesem Jahr ein ganz besonderes werden.

oOo

_…to be continued…_

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *


	14. Kapitel XIII

**A/N:**

So, meine Lieben... Jetzt hab ich euch wieder lange zappeln lassen, aber schlussendlich bekommt ihr es doch noch: Das letzte Kapitel von „Only Time". Es fällt mir fast schon schwer, dass die Story nun zu Ende ist, war eine nette Zeit mit euch. °knuddel°s Nun ja, ich hoffe, euch gefällt der Schluss und ihr bleibt mir treu, was meine neuen Projekte betrifft. Sollten noch Fragen auftauchen, kann ich diese ja evtl. per e-Mail beantworten. °smile°

Und nun noch eine letzte Runde Kakao und Kekse, passend zur unten erwähnten Jahreszeit.

Liebe Grüße und bis demnächst,

LeakyC

oOoOo

**Disclaimer:** s. Bio

**Warning:** Slash: Lime (Harry/Draco)

o

**Danke zum letzten Mal** (hier) :

_- AniSkywalker_: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich schulde dir noch was... °sigh° Bald – hoff ich. :)

_- Espoir15:_ °wird gern geflauscht°

_- Yuy:_ Was tut man nicht alles? ;) Hoffe, du hast Kaugummi und Zahnbürste bereit:o)

_- Megchen_: Immer im Stress, was? °knull°

_- Leah-07:_ Vielen Dank für deinen kleinen Exkurs in Sachen Physiotherapie. Ich hoffe nur, du vergisst nicht, dass es sich hier um eine Geschichte handelt und ich nicht soo viel Ahnung von der Materie habe. °smile°

_- Die Lady:_ Halt! Sag doch nicht so was! °richtig erschrocken° Also erst mal: Danke, danke für die vielen Komplimente. Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass ich auch nur ansatzweise so gut bin wie JKR. Okay, Buch 6 mag hin und wieder auch geklungen haben, wie eine Fanfiction, aber es ist ja auch nicht leicht, immer das gleiche Niveau zu behalten. °weiß, wovon sie spricht° So, und zweitens: Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, weil du nicht reviewt hast, du wolltest es ja immerhin. °smile°

_- Berendis, Elektra Van Helsing, SammyBN, yvi, not necessary, teufelchen-netty, zan189, harrydraco, teddy172, nin-chan _und_ sweet-cho-chan_

o

Ach, übrigens: Der geheimnisvolle Besuch trudelt am 25. ein und besteht aus zwei Mädchen, wie ihr lesen werdet. ;)

oOo

**Bitte:** as always - Kommis, Reviews und meinetwegen auch Mails. Ich bin für alles zu haben.

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

oO**13**Oo

„Da sind wir." Harry öffnete die Wagentür und half Draco auszusteigen.

Der Taxifahrer lud ihre Koffer aus.

„Was für ein Anblick", seufzte Draco, als er mit seinem Rollstuhl in Richtung Haustür rollte.

Harry folgte ihm lächelnd und mit den ersten beiden Taschen in den Händen. Am vorigen Tag war er, während Draco bei der Therapie war, schon einmal in das Haus appariert und hatte den Weg freigeschippt, die Wohnung gelüftet und ein bisschen gesäubert. Da er allerdings auch nicht der große Hausmann war, hatten ihm einige Reinlichkeitssprüche undankbare Arbeiten abgenommen.

Nun zog er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss Draco schon mal auf. „Nimm doch bitte eine Tasche mit, ja?", sagte er, dann ging er zurück zum Taxi, bezahlte, dankte und hievte ihre schweren Koffer zum Eingang. In der Öffentlichkeit konnte er keine Zauber anwenden und so wogen die Koffer auch um einiges mehr, als sie es gemusst hätten.

Der Geruch in Dracos Häuschen war ihm nun schon seltsam vertraut und schenkte ihm so viel Glück, dass er sein Spiegelbild im Flurspiegel anstrahlte, als er ins Wohnzimmer lief, wo er Draco vermutete.

„Draco?", fragte er fröhlich, hielt allerdings inne, als er seinen Freund am Fenster stehen sah.

Draco wandte den Kopf. „Komm mal her", sagte er leise.

Harry trat neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls hinaus. Die Wiese war unter einen dicken Schneedecke verschwunden, die Bäume bogen sich unter der Last.

„Da, Schneerosen." Der Blonde deutete auf die Stelle, an der irgendwo Harrys Blumenbeet gewesen sein musste.

Harry aber sah nicht auf die Pracht draußen, sondern auf den Menschen, den er über alles liebte, nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Draco schmiegte sich an ihn, ließ sich hochheben und zum Sofa tragen, auf das sie sich legten, küssend, streichelnd, endlich allein, zu Hause, zusammen.

oOo

Heiligabend glänzte das Haus. Mit drei Zaubersprüchen war aller Staub verschwunden, mit einem weiteren die Wäsche gemacht.

Während Harry sich um das Abendessen kümmerte, schmückte Draco den Baum. Es war der erste, den er selber schmückte und es war auch der erste in dieser Wohnung. Mit dementsprechend viel Liebe und Sorgfalt wählte Draco Farben und Schmuck aus, wie Harry fand.

Er stand seit Stunden in der Küche, hatte zuerst mit Dracos Hilfe Plätzchen gebacken, von denen sie ein Drittel schon wieder gegessen hatten, und nun war er dran, das Weihnachtshuhn zu braten.

„Hätte ich mich doch bloß nicht überreden lassen", schimpfte er leise mit sich selbst.

In diesem Moment tauchte Draco hinter ihm auf. „Na, wie läuft's?"

Harry lächelte ironisch. „Wenigstens haben Hermine und Lavender versprochen, morgen für uns zu kochen. Und bis dahin haben wir noch Kekse."

Lachend verließ Draco die Küche wieder. Harry sah ihm mit fragendem Blick nach. „Lach du nur. Ich guck mir gleich den Baum an und ich warne dich...!"

„Wer glaubt schon noch an den Weihnachtsmann!", war die Antwort und stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Harry erneut seinem Essen zu, stopfte mit leicht verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck kleingeschnittene Äpfel in das Innere des Geflügels, übergoss es mit angerührtem Bratensaft und schob es in den vorgeheizten Ofen. Nun würde er sich ansehen, was Draco die ganze Zeit über so getrieben hatte.

oOo

Der blonde Mann hatte nichts angestellt und so konnten sie den restlichen Nachmittag gemütlich im Wohnzimmer sitzen, ein bisschen fernsehen und gewissenhaft ein paar Laufübungen machen, bevor Draco duschen ging, während Harry die Küche aufräumte.

Als Draco aus dem Bad kam, verschwand Harry ebenfalls und während er sich abtrocknete, summte er freudig gestimmt verschiedene Melodien vor sich hin. Zu Feier des Tages kramte er sogar seine Tube Gel raus und schmierte sich etwas davon in sein wie immer wirres Haar.

Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich anziehen wollte, hörte er Geschirr klappern und rief: „Hey, warte, ich helf dir gleich." Eilig lief er zum Schrank, zog seine dunkelblaue, neue Jeans und ein blütenweißes Hemd heraus, schlüpfte hinein, band sich in Windeseile eine passende Krawatte um und ging nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel in die Küche.

Dort war Draco bereits fast fertig damit, den Tisch zu decken. Nachdem er die letzte Gabel abgelegt hatte, drehte er sich um und Harry konnte ihn das erste Mal in seiner dunklen Hose und dem schwarzen Hemd betrachten. Dabei entging ihm nicht das Leuchten in den Augen seines Freundes.

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, dann entschied er sich allerdings dafür, Draco zu ärgern, und ging an ihm vorbei zum Ofen und schnappte sich die Handschuh, um den Braten herauszuholen. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er Dracos Blick auf seinem Rücken spürte.

„Du hast eine Weihnachtskarte bekommen", berichtete der Blonde schließlich, während Harry das Huhn auf eine Platte legte und das gekochte Gemüse außen herum dekorierte.

„Ah, von wem?", fragte er interessiert.

„Les ich denn deine Post?", antwortete Draco, scheinbar empört.

„Woher weißt du dann, dass sie für mich ist? Komm, les vor."

Harry hörte ein Seufzen und dann las der andere: „Lieber Harry, hallo D-" Er verstummte. Harry lächelte in sich hinein.

„Harry!", rief Draco ermahnend. „Was hast du wem erzählt?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, an einem Streifen roher Möhre knabbernd. „Draco, das sind meine Freunde. Ich werde ihnen wohl kaum verschweigen, dass ich in einer neuen Beziehung lebe." Er machte zwei Schritte zu ihm und fütterte seinen Geliebten mit dem Rest der Karotte. „Also, was schreiben sie?"

Erneut seufzend las Draco wieder: „Lieber Harry, hallo Draco. Wir wünschen euch schöne Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr. Hoffentlich können wir uns im nächsten Jahr einmal treffen, es gibt sicher eine Menge zu erzählen. Bis bald, liebe Grüße und ein paar Wollsocken in Ehren, Seamus und Padma."

„Wie nett", lächelte Harry, denn er freute sich wirklich. Er nahm Draco die Karte aus der Hand und betrachtete das Motiv auf der Vorderseite. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck. „Nun guck nicht so", meinte er. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert."

Draco nickte stumm und lehnte sich leicht an den Tisch.

„Ach, komm her." Harry zog ihn in seine Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe."

„Hm", murmelte Draco. Dann hob er den Kopf von seiner Schulter, blickte Harry lächelnd an, küsste ihn kurz und machte sich dann los. Im Rollstuhl fuhr er aus der Küche. „Wein?"

„Gerne." Harry kehrte zum Herd zurück und löffelte den Reis in eine Schale.

„Rot oder weiß?"

„War die Frage ernst gemeint?"

Er hörte Draco kichern und drehte sich um, sah aber nur noch einen Hemdfetzen verschwinden. „Ach, Draco", rief er.

Sein Freund kam zurück ins Blickfeld.

„Ich hab Hunger." Harry schenkte ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Dracos Augen verengten sich für einen Moment und Harry wusste nicht, was er dachte. Schmunzelnd drehte er sich um und nahm die Platte mit dem Geflügel. „Und wie ich Hunger habe."

oOo

Sie aßen gemütlich und tranken eine ganze Flasche Wein, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer wechselten, wo sie es sich jeder in einem Sessel bequem machten und den Fernseher einschalteten.

Doch irgendwann stand Harry auf und verschwand kurz. Irgendwo in seinen Kartons hatte er noch ein altes Schachbrett. Er fand es zum Glück recht schnell.

„Spielen wir eine Runde?", bat er Draco, als er zurückkehrte.

„Warum nicht." Er schaltete das Fernsehgerät ab und setzte sich dem ehemaligen Gryffindor gegenüber.

Harry sorgte für ein wenig leise Musik im Hintergrund. „Weiß oder schwarz?"

Draco schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, dann entschied er sich für weiß.

Er war kein schlechter Spieler und machte es Harry ganz schön schwer. Dieser lockerte seine Krawatte ein wenig und bemerkte, wie Dracos Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellten. Ja, nicht nur dem Blonden war es aufgefallen, dass es in dieser Nacht gewaltig funkte zwischen ihnen, dass die ganzen letzten Stunden erfüllt waren von einer erotischen Spannung, die Harry schon mal gern mit seinen Gedanken in eine andere Richtung wandern ließ. Auch jetzt beobachtete er lieber sein Gegenüber als dessen Züge und ging viel zu einfach Schach matt.

Draco grinste. „War das Absicht?"

„Bei Merlin nicht", lachte Harry und seufzte dann, als er sich seiner Niederlage bewusst wurde.

Draco schmunzelte vor sich hin. „Revanche?"

„Heute nicht mehr." Er hatte nun noch etwas Besseres vor und es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu. „Komme gleich wieder", sagte er und verschwand erneut aus dem Raum.

Im Schlafzimmer holte er unter seinem Stapel T-Shirts Dracos Geschenk hervor und ging zurück. Er umrundete den ehemaligen Slytherin und hielt ihm das Geschenk von hinten vor die Nase.

Draco griff zögerlich danach und öffnete es. Ein silberner Bilderrahmen kam zum Vorschein, recht schlicht, nur mit einer Prägung.

„09.09.2003 - Etwas, das uns gehört", las Draco leise. Dann blickte er auf.

Harry lächelte. „Guck dir das Bild an."

Draco tat es. Das Bild war gemalt, ein wunderschöner Sonnenuntergang, den man zwischen Baumstämmen hindurch bewundern konnte. Und plötzlich, wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man zwei Personen erkennen, die sich langsam näher kamen und schließlich...

Draco hob erneut den Kopf. „Danke", flüsterte er.

Harry drehte den Rollstuhl um, nahm Draco sein Geschenk aus der Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Doch noch bevor der Blonde etwas sagen konnte, hob Harry ihn hoch, vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und küsste ihn dorthin. „Ich fress dich gleich", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Hoffentlich", wisperte Draco und presste sich an ihn.

Harry trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer und stellte ihn dort sicher auf die Füße. „Zu schade, aber..." Er begann, Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen und versuchte gleichzeitig, Dracos Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen.

Sein Geliebter grinste und half ihm, bevor er sich selbst daran machte, Harry aus seinen Sachen zu befreien. Dann ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und kletterte hinein.

Harry kroch zum Kopfende hinauf und wartete dort.

Draco krabbelte langsam auf ihn zu und Harry musste schlucken. Er konnte gar nicht verhindern, dass er den Blonden so sexy wie noch nie fand. Als er vor ihm hockte, strich Harrys rechte Hand über Dracos Wange in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. „Es ist so wundervoll, zu sehen, wie du dich bewegst", flüsterte er und drückte seine Lippen fest auf die des anderen.

Draco kam noch näher, schmiegte sich an ihn, in seine Arme.

Nach dem Kuss schob Harry ihn allerdings nach hinten und sorgte somit dafür, dass er sich auf den Rücken legte. Mit zärtlichem und gleichzeitig hungrigem Blick streichelte er den gesamten Körper unter ihm und empfing immer wieder hingebungsvolle Blicke.

Harry zitterte vor Ekstase, als Draco sich auf einmal leicht aufrichtete und flüsterte: „Du, Harry, mein Geschenk..."

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn an; plötzlich schien Draco unsicher. „Ich konnte dir ja nichts kaufen."

„Alles, was ich brauche, hab ich hier", antwortete Harry sanft und küsste Dracos Schulter.

„Deswegen...", Draco räusperte sich leicht, „Deswegen will ich dich, Harry. Ich will dich ganz, hörst du?" Seine Umarmung wurde fester.

Harry atmete gegen Dracos Hals, ließ den Moment auf sich wirken. „Ich hab mich nie getraut, dich zu fragen", erklärte er zögerlich.

„Ich weiß", wisperte Draco. „Aber ich liebe dich. So sehr." Sein Mund wanderte in Harrys Haare und von dort in sein Gesicht, seinen ganzen Körper hinab und schließlich entfernten seine eifrigen Finger Harrys Unterhose. Er begann, ihn zu streicheln, bis Harry sich fast vergaß und lustvoll stöhnte.

Dracos Blick sprühte Funken, als er ihn auf sich zog. „Sei bitte ein bisschen vorsichtig, ich hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit..." Leichte Röte überzog auf einmal seine Wangen.

Nun war Harry doch etwas überrascht. „Noch gar nie oder -?"

„Ironischerweise war ich für den Abend nach dem Quidditchspiel damals verabredet." Draco lächelte bitter.

Harry küsste seinen Hals. „Ich tu dir nicht weh, versprochen." Und obwohl Dracos Geständnis seine Nervosität noch ein bisschen steigerte, war er wirklich sehr sanft und vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, dass Draco genießen konnte. Er schien es auch zu erreichen, selbst wenn das leise Stöhnen noch von deutlicher Unsicherheit zeugte.

Als Harry seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, legte sich rosafarbene Watte um seine Welt und er hieß die folgende Stille willkommen, als sich sein Geliebter an ihn schmiegte und zufrieden seufzend in die Traumwelt abdriftete.

Auch Harry schloss bald die Augen. Er hatte sein Paradies gefunden, von giftigen Äpfeln weit und breit keine Spur. Zärtlich zog er Draco noch näher. Nie mehr würde er ihn gehen lassen. Nie mehr. Alle seine Wünsche hatten sich erfüllt, auch wenn es Zeit gekostet hatte. Und im Endeffekt war es nur Zeit gewesen. Schöne Stunden, Tage und Wochen, die er nicht missen wollte. Sein Leben war perfekt.

oOo

**- The End -**

oOo

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

Noch ein letztes danke, danke, danke, dass ihr mir alle so lieb reviewt habt. Hätte nie geglaubt, dass diese Story soo gut ankommt. °strahlt immer noch°


End file.
